Potions
by Christine Marquez
Summary: Chris and Wyatt are brothers who get along okay. But one day while fooling around in the attic the two accidentally send themselves back in time to where Prue was alive, the sister’s are new to witchcraft, and Leo’s trying to keep his cover. Swearing
1. Chappie One

Author's Note: Yeah, I know you people don't like me, but I'm writing anyways, so deal with it. Also, I do not own these cursed character that have the misfortune of being in this story! (Evilness of disclaimer!)

Summery: Chris and Wyatt are brothers who get along great. But one day, while fooling around in the attic, the two accidentally send themselves back in time to where Prue was alive, the sister's had just found out they were witches, and Leo's trying to keep his cover. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

2020

Piper tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. "I mean it! This is the last call! If no one's down here in ten seconds -."

"Sorry Mom," Chris said quickly as he orbed into the living room. "I couldn't find any clean jeans."

"Wasn't it Wyatt's day to do the laundry yesterday?" Piper asked.

Chris hid a smirk. "Yeah. Thanks to him I'm going to be late for school," He said.

Wyatt orbed into the room with a yawn. He looked at the glare he received from his Mother and Chris. "Uh, did I do something wrong?" He asked. He still wasn't dressed yet, and his hair was sticking up at several different angles. He settled himself into a chair across from Chris and eyed the two warily.

"Why didn't you wash any of Chris's clothes yesterday?" Piper demanded.

Wyatt's anger flared up. "Well if he would learn to put his clothes in a laundry basket instead of scattering them all over the floor of his disgusting room – Mom, he literally has moldy food in there. I refuse to go into that room until it's taken care of. Besides, he ruined my lunch date with Kira."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, and I wish I hadn't. My arm still hurts from being thrown into that wall," He said, unconsciously rubbing at his wound.

"You really should get your Father to heal that for you," Piper said with sympathy.

Chris shook his head. "Nah. I've got to deal with my own problems. Can't always rely on you guys to help me out."

Piper nodded and then turned to Wyatt. "Ruining your lunch date with Kira wasn't Chris's fault. He can't help it if we need your help with a demon," Piper said. "As for you, Chris, if that room isn't cleaned by tonight, you're not going out with Charlie and Rob."

It was Wyatt's turn to hide a grin as Chris's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious." He paused and studied her. "You are serious. Oh man, Mom! It's the opening night of Freddy Vs. The Creeper ... Again!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this," Piper said simply. She went to the counter and swallowed some coffee down. Then she turned back around and looked at the clock. "You're going to be late for school," She pointed out.

Chris groaned, and then orbed out of the room.

"Gotta save time," Wyatt acknowledged. He shook his head and then looked back at his Mother. "Where's Dad this morning?"

"He said something about a charge," Piper replied.

"Has he mentioned anything about mine?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

Piper shook her head. "No. He said it shouldn't be too long now. Josie's baby is due sometime this week."

Wyatt shook his head. "Being assigned to some kid before they're even born. Shouldn't that be a little unnerving?"

"Wyatt, You're Father's been my whitelighter since I was born. You want to talk about unnerving, try that one on for things."

"Eww," Wyatt said with a shudder. "I don't have to watch _everything_ that it does, do I?"

"Haven't you and Leo talked this over at all?" Piper demanded.

"A little. It just bothers me, thinking about it," Wyatt said. "Besides, you're easier to talk to."

"I think you're going to be late for work," Piper told him. Wyatt shook his head.

"Nope, got the day off. I was thinking of staying home today, maybe hanging around with Aunt Paige later.

"You aren't bringing Kira over, are you?" Piper asked suspiciously. Wyatt refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Kira has classes today."

"When are you going to go to college and leave my house?" Piper demanded.

Wyatt sat smugly back in his chair, his feet propped on the table. "I don't know. I think I'll stick around for a little while longer."

Piper whacked his feet with the palm of her hand. "Owe!"

"Keep your feet off of the table. We eat off of it, you know. Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong with you two," Piper said, shaking her head as she started off for work. "I'll be back around lunchtime. Chris mentioned coming in around that time. Said he was sick of the school food."

"Fine. See you later!"

"Bye!" Piper called back with a wave before she walked out of the door. After Wyatt was sure that Piper's car was out of the driveway, he stood and raced up to the attic. Mixing a potion or two couldn't hurt, right?


	2. Chappie two

Author's Note: Thanks to Winter Blaze, Hope Master23, Phoebe Turner, CaliforniaChick, ChrisBianca, and ChiaraStorm for the review. If there is anything in here that you guys want changed, just review it to me and I will change it. (I wasn't exactly happy with this chapter)

CHAPTER TWO

Chris orbed back into the living room. Hoisting his backpack up, he looked around. Perfect, no one was home. Now would be a good time to go after a demon. He walked up to the attic taking his time. It would be a few hours before his Mom came home. He pushed open the door and started for the book stand when the door closed suddenly behind him. He froze, and slowly turned around.

"Why aren't you in school?" Wyatt asked. He was standing next to the door, something in his hands.

"It, umm, let out early?" Chris said, not very convincing.

"Yeah. Right. Try another one," Wyatt said as he strolled over to the table where he was pouring some things into a potion. Chris followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject, while secretly thinking, _I knew there was a good reason why I shouldn't stay home today_.

"Making a power-packer," Wyatt replied. He looked down at the spell book before him. It had belonged to their Aunt Paige, who left it in the manor when she had moved out. This was just another one of the potions she had made in a reckless attempt to kill Cole. It had always been an entertaining story to Chris and Wyatt, how their Aunt had extensively attempted to kill their Uncle before she managed to vanquish him in another world. Until he came back. He wasn't nearly as psycho now, but he would always get annoyed when they reminded him of his 'problems' back in the day.

Phoebe, the middle Charmed One, had met up again with her old Beau, Cole, about thirteen years back. He had somehow managed to breeze his way back into San Francisco, using something about being resurrected as an excuse. Of course, No one ever did find out that it had actually been the young Wyatt who had summoned him back, after becoming curious by an old picture of him buried in a drawer in Phoebe's office. Since Cole was now human, the two got back together, and immediately hit it off. They now had a son and a daughter – twins, named Caroline and Parker. They lived in the house across the street.

Paige had gotten married to a guy that she had met in magic school. A teacher named Gavin. They didn't have any kids themselves, but they had adopted several magical children and it kept their house – on the other side of town – very lively. There was the wizard, Michael - a broody teenager with major fire power, and Lacey, who was the daughter of a vampire. She was a very simple little girl of five. There was the baby, Paige having vanquished her demonic parents leaving her an orphan. They still had yet to name that one. There was also Lindsay, a human child who's parents had the small misfortune of being prey to a demon. Alex, at the age of ten, could summon things to himself much like Wyatt. Daniel was an eleven year old telepath, and Kent was an eight year old werewolf.

Throughout the years, the manor had become less crowded, only Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris living in the old house.

Wyatt frowned. "Why are you skipping school?" He demanded.

"I'm not skipping," Chris replied. He took a spot next to Wyatt and peered into the potion.

"Shouldn't you be smart enough to not do that?" Wyatt asked. He held a root over the potion, and Chris quickly backed up with a scowl.

"I could have blown my face off it you'd dropped that in there," He snapped. Wyatt stepped back and tossed it in, a small explosion erupting throughout the room. The two siblings coughed over the smoke for a few minutes. Wyatt waved his arm over it to clear it out.

"Geeze, that wreaks," Chris complained, covering his nose. "Aunt Paige must have had a nose of steel."

"Quit whining," Wyatt said. He looked back down at the book thoughtfully. "You'd better get your ass back to school before I call Mom."

"Oh come on Wyatt, I never ratted you out. Besides, I was just going to vanquish a few demons – lighten the load for Mom and the aunts," Chris explained.

Wyatt nodded his head. "If Mom found out, she would ground you forever. Unfortunately for me, I think I understand. I'll admit - I snuck around to vanquish demons when I was younger."

"I figured as much," Chris muttered. He walked over to the book and used his telekinesis to flip through it. Wyatt watched his younger brother for a moment pensively.

"Hey Chris?" He said.

"Hmm?" When Chris got to reading the Book of Shadows, he was always rather distracted.

"_Chris_," Wyatt said more emphatically this time.

His brother's head jerked up. "What?" He asked.

"Mom's going to be pissed when she finds out you've been skipping school," He said.

Chris fidgeted nervously. "Technically, she won't find out."

"Huh?"

"I cast a spell to duplicate myself. She'll never know," He replied.

"That's personal gain," Wyatt pointed out.

"What do I look like, a saint?" Chris demanded. Wyatt raised his eyebrows, making Chris roll his eyes. "Did I _say_ angel? No. I said saint. Besides I was _born_ an angel. _There's_ a difference," He snapped.

"I worry about you sometimes," Wyatt said. Then he looked down at the book before him. "I'm going to need two dashes of Grimm dust."

"I've got it," Chris replied, jumping at the chance to help make a potion. He quickly snapped up the bottle and went to sprinkle the dust into the cauldron.

"Hold on a second, kid," Wyatt said, taking the bottle out of Chris's grasp. "With your clumsy fingers you'll put the whole bottle in there. That could have some unforeseen side effects."

Chris frowned and attempted to pull the bottle back from Wyatt. "I'm not a kid. And I _don't_ have clumsy fingers." He wrapped his hands around the jar and jerked back.

Wyatt held firmly to it, and his face wrinkled with annoyance. "Chris, let it go," He said. He pulled back, but Chris still held a firm grip on the jar.

"Wyatt, I'm not incapable of making a potion," He growled.

"I mean it Chris!" Wyatt said, his voice rising. It quickly turned into tug of war. "Chris!"

Chris and Wyatt pulled on the jar at the same time, and it slipped out of their hands – sending it flying through the air. Both boys stared in awe as the jar swirled around, the dust inside not having time enough to escape in the momentum against the jar. Wyatt, realizing where the jar was going to land – wrong side up - opened his mouth.

"Oh -," He started, just as the dust poured into the cauldron. "- Shiiiiitttt!" The explosion seemed almost abnormal, and Chris and Wyatt were sent back against the wall at a lightning speed, their unconscious bodies crumpling to the floor. Neither had the time to realize that the attic wasn't the same as before.


	3. Chappie Three

Author's Note: Just because you have been good little puppets – I mean readers – I will update again. Also, thanks to reviewers, KC-Piper-fan, Elphie2004, darkdestiny2000, YoshimiWolfspaw, ChrisBianca, LunaMoon7, charmed1s-halliwells, may-j

charmed1s-halliwells: This chapter is the good part

LunaMoon7: Uhh, it says later on in the story how old they are, but for reference, Chris is16 and Wyatt's 18.

KC-Piper-fan: Nope none are evil. I was considering turning Chris evil later on, but changed my mind

Is that it? Okay, on with the story

CHAPTER THREE

Wyatt slowly lifted his head up off of the floor with a moan. He looked around, trying to get his eyeballs to be in the right position. He slowly rubbed at his face and then looked over at Chris, who was just about turn over.

"Next time you let me handle the potion making, got it?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at him with utter confusion. Then remembering what had happened earlier, he sneered. "Don't you dare try to put all the blame on me," He snapped.

"Who insisted on arguing with me about the Grimm dust?" Wyatt countered. He stood on his wobbly feet, clutching his aching head. After a minute of dizziness he looked around and took in his surroundings.

Chris stood as well, pulling his back pack off of his pained back and letting it fall to the floor. "God I feel awful. We should call Dad." He covered his mouth, about to yell for Leo, when Wyatt pulled his arms down and covered his mouth. Chris looked confused, then annoyed. He struggled against his older brother, and then finally managed to pull away.

"Did you lose a few brain cells when you hit that wall?!" Chris asked angrily.

"Look around you idiot. Notice anything different about the attic?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris stared at his brother, perplexed, and then turned around, slowly taking in the attic - more carefully this time. "Wyatt, where's Caroline's old doll house? And why isn't any of the family pictures in the cabinet?" He asked; his voice full of concern and confusion.

"Exactly my problem. _Everything_ of ours is missing. Those boxes full of our baby things, old toys, ECT. All of it's gone."

Chris looked panicked now. "I think we should get Dad," He said.

"Chris, if my guess is correct, he won't even come."

"Don't you _dare_ say what I think you're thinking," Chris said. "There is no way we messed up that badly."

"What we?" Wyatt asked. "If I recall correctly, this is _your_ fault."

Chris fell back on the floor with a sigh. He looked up at Wyatt thoughtfully. "What year do you think we're in?" He asked.

Wyatt considered the question. "Sometime before we were born. Look at how old the stuff is in here."

"It's like an antique shop," Chris acknowledged. "So how do we get back home?"

"Hopefully we make another potion before anyone realizes we're here."

"Well I'm sure there's some sort of entry in the book," Came a commanding voice from outside the attic. Both boys looked at each other nervously, and then darted to hide behind a box just as the attic door was pushed open. In walked a tall woman with short black hair tucked behind her ear.

"I told you already, I looked!" Came a second voice. In walked a much younger Phoebe Halliwell. She looked irritated as Prue headed for the book.

"Is that ..." Chris started, pointing at his much younger aunt Phoebe.

Wyatt nodded his head in surprise.

"Wow, quite a change to the old hag we know," Chris said.

Wyatt gave him an annoyed look, and then hit him gently. "She's our aunt!" He exclaimed.

Chris shrugged. "So? I was just acknowledging," He answered.

"I swear you have to stop with this fighting streak. Can't we all just ... get along?" Piper asked, bringing up the rear of the threesome.

Wyatt's eyes widened, and he almost jumped up, a cry of 'Mom!' on his lips. Chris quickly held him down, though.

"You know what, Piper? You should just go downstairs and busy yourself with that hott handyman of yours," Phoebe said.

Piper stuck her tongue out, and Prue laughed, before becoming serious.

"We have a demon to worry about," She said.

"Oh!" Piper said, a look of realization crossing her face. Prue looked as though Piper was stupid for forgetting, but Piper quickly surprised her by saying, "Maybe I should tell Leo to go home. I don't think him finding out my secret by getting attacked by a demon is a great idea."

"Could we concentrate?" Prue demanded.

Chris turned to Wyatt. "Dad was pretending to be their _handyman_?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear the old story?" Wyatt asked with annoyance.

"Err... no. I sort of zone out whenever they talk about that," Chris replied.

"Cliff notes? Dad was assigned to be Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue's whitelighter. He and Mom met up, and instantly liked each other," Wyatt explained.

Chris looked skeptical. "_Instantly_?" He asked.

"Hey, do you guys need any help up there?" Leo called as he stepped into the attic. The three sisters quickly stood in front of the book so he wouldn't see. Fortunately he was a little busy at the moment wiping his hands on a rag. He finally looked up and smiled. "I fixed the washing machine. Need any more help?"

"No," Prue said quickly.

Piper shot her a quick look of annoyance. "What she means is we don't need any help _right now_. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you," She said.

Leo nodded. "Alright. Well if it's okay, I'd like to check out the sink again before I leave," He said.

"No problem," Piper said. "I'll be down in just a minute. To make sure that the washer's working, of course."

"Has Mom always been this much of a spaz?" Chris asked, receiving no reply.

Leo left the attic and Prue quickly opened up the book. "There has to be _some_ sort of spell in here to get rid of a Grethnic demon," She said, flipping madly through the book.

"Why don't you just blow him up?" Chris asked as if it were obvious. Then he realized with horror that he'd spoken out loud.

"Phoebe, where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Prue asked, looking at her younger sister.

Phoebe seemed surprised, while Wyatt shot Chris an angry glare. "Me?" She squeaked. "I didn't say anything." She looked to Piper.

"Since when do I sound like that?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe looked around, and then spotted the backpack that Chris had left on the floor. "That's not mine," She said, pointing at it. The other two sisters looked over while Wyatt hung his head.

"It isn't mine."

"Since when do we even _have_ book bags?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe went over and picked it up. Curiously, she began to rifle through it.

"Don't!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up and ripping the backpack from her hands. All three sisters stared in shock. Wyatt, who knew he needed to protect Chris somehow, stood up next to him, meeting each one of his Aunt's eyes.


	4. Chappie four

**Wow**, this is the best turn out for a story I've ever had. Go me, go me. I'll shut up now.

But first! I have a few notes to say. Thanks to phoebe turner, KC-Piper-fan, Opale, Queen of the Elven City, ChiaraStorm, Zeria, buffgirl, PrUe AnD AnDy! , Charles, nighttime writer, goldstranger, Raya Halliwell, Reader, highlandgurl, darkdestiney2000, Manette, Gossy707, Agent Amber. SEU angel, Kilikapele, DrewFullerFan4Life, LunaMoon7, deranged black kitten of doom, Lane, goldstranger, CaliforniaChick, and phoebe turner

**_Yes, I did update chapter four last night to those who may have noticed, but I decided to try and get a few more reviews out of chapter three before I set this one out_**

**NOTES**

KC-Piper-fan: Of course the boys are going to 'slip up'. What kind of an author do you take me for?

Opale: Well, to be honest, they don't tell the girls who they are.

Queen of the Elven City: This is an easy one to answer. Wyatt is good.

buffgirl: Actually, the back pack won't really come into play until later, but what Chris was really worried about (since I didn't explain it at all) was that they would see his school papers with his name on it, or Phoebe would get a premonition

Charles: Actually, I considered having them orb out of the attic, but decided against it. I thought it would be funnier if they ended up getting caught. And they do have their powers, but they had panicked when the girls came in, so they just hid

nighttime writer: I wouldn't say it was a blond moment, since he isn't blond. I'd just say that he was a bit stupid.

Kilikapele: Wow, thanks! This is an up lifter. I have read to trust or not to trust. I loved it. Can't wait for more of it, but, things are going to get really difficult for Chris and Wyatt in this story, hopeful there will be enough laughs and stuff. I try to update quickly. I already have the next four chapters written out, but I'm waiting for good amounts of reviews before each one is put out, so **_KEEP REVIEWING_**. That's for anyone who just skims through this. Glad this was a good birthday present. Thanks for the nice review

LunaMoon7: Honestly, I don't really think Chris looked that much like Piper, so I'm not really going to mention it here. Maybe I'll bring it in again later on in the story. I'm considering doing something with Paige later on, but we'll see. Yes, they keep their powers. They're not born yet, remember?

CHAPTER FOUR

"Who are you?" Prue asked coldly. "How did you get in here?"

"Uhh ... I'm Chris," He said slowly. "And this is my older brother, Wyatt."

"We sort of ... transported ourselves in here," Wyatt said. "Look, we don't want to be in your way or anything, we just need to get home. Chris was messing with a potion, and -."

"_I_ was messing with a potion?" Chris asked incredulously. "You were the one who wanted to make Aunt Paige's vanquishing potion."

"Do you _want_ to get born?" Wyatt threatened. "When we get back, Mom is finding out about you skipping school. If you hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"You have got to be kidding me. This is your fault anyways! I'm better at potions than you; I don't know why you couldn't just let me put the dust in!"

"Because it wasn't your potion to be making!" Wyatt snapped.

"Okay, both of you take a step away," Piper said. "Geeze, didn't you parents ever teach you to get along?" Wyatt and Chris exchanged nervous glances at that last sentence.

Phoebe smiled at Wyatt. "Hey Prue, is it just me or does the older one look like Leo?" She asked.

"Are you related to Leo?" Prue asked. "Is that why you go by the name Wyatt?"

"Something like that," Wyatt admitted quietly. The girl's didn't hear him, though.

"And you think _I_ don't know how to shut up," Chris murmured.

"Okay, I have a few questions," Piper said.

Chris looked at Wyatt, his face looking very ill. "Like what?" He managed to get out.

"Where are you from, for starters," Piper asked.

"San Francisco," Wyatt said.

"Are you related to Leo Wyatt?"

"Err ..."

"No," Chris said. Interesting, he could never lie to his mother at home, and here he was in the past doing just fine. He had to restrain from patting himself on the back. "We don't know anyone by that name. Our last name is Perry."

"Do we know your parents?"

"Maybe," Chris answered. "Although, I don't think you do." Technically they didn't. His parents were still at a flirting stage in this time.

"What exactly do you need from us?"

"We need to use your things to make a potion to get us back to our rightful place," Chris replied.

"Can't you just drive there? You said you're from San Francisco," Prue said.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Chris said.

"Are you witches?"

"Actually, we're whitelighters."

Up until then, Wyatt had been impressed with his brother's answers, but now he wanted to hit him in the back of the head. "You idiot. They don't know what a whitelighter is. For all they know, it could be demonic."

"Well it doesn't _sound_ demonic," Phoebe put in.

Chris stared at her. "Were you always this stupid, or is it a recent thing?" This caused Prue and Piper to burst out laughing, while Phoebe stood there, red faced.

"Chris, stop. Now." He looked back at the sisters. "Alright, let's just take in a few deep breaths."

"Pacifist," Chris murmured under his breath.

Wyatt turned to him angrily. "Is there something you wanted to say?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chris said, looking innocent.

Prue frowned at the scene. "Alright, how do we make this potion?" She asked.

Chris groaned. "Please tell me you remember the potion," He said.

Wyatt paled. "I remember ginger root and Grimm dust," He finally said.

"We should try a spell," Chris suggested. "Hey Phoebe, you're good at spells. Could you write us one?"

"I am?" Phoebe asked, confused. How would he know that? In fact, how did he know who she was?

Prue was looking Wyatt and Chris over distantly, Piper seemed to be considering something. Phoebe was the only one who noticed it, apparently.

"No, she's not," Wyatt said quickly. "Chris, you can write spells just fine yourself. Stop being lazy and get to work. I'll try to come up with a potion if the spell backfires."

He turned around and strode to the book.

"Ah!" Prue snapped, pulling Piper out of her thoughts. "What do you think you're doing?"

Wyatt gave her an amused look. "Looking through the book. I think I recall seeing a useful potion in here."

"And when was the last time you looked in there?" Piper asked, now getting suspicious.

"Look whose stupid now," Chris said. The sisters spun back around to look at him. He sat on the attic floor, with a pad of paper and pen in his hand that he had pulled out of his notebook.

Phoebe leaned over to look curiously at the notebook, and saw at the top of the page: _Chris Halliwell, May 3, 2020_. She quickly covered her mouth, and looked to her sisters to see if they had noticed. Both were back to hassling Wyatt about going through the book. He was telling them that he was okay, only good could touch the book, and he hadn't been electrocuted yet.

"I thought only family could touch it," Phoebe spoke up. Chris's head jerked up from his work, and Wyatt stared at her cautiously.

"No," He finally said. Chris glanced at the sheet of paper and realized what Phoebe must have seen. Stifling a groan, he quickly ripped the paper out and crumpled it up, tossing it behind him. In his time, you always had to name and date your papers. It was something he was so used to that he hadn't realized the little mistake.

"They are definitely _not_ family," Prue said.

Chris wanted to say, 'shows how much you know', but decided against it. There needed to be someway to distract the girls. At least so he and Wyatt could try to sort this out. "Do you guys have a newspaper?" He blurted out. Hey, he could find out the date, and there was no way the newspaper would be in the attic.

Piper nodded slowly. "Sure. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," Chris said quickly, getting up.

"No you won't," Wyatt warned.

Chris stuffed his stuff in his backpack and stood up. "Hey, maybe I'll get some inspiration," He replied. "Plus I can figure out where exactly we are."

Wyatt knew what he meant, and had to hide a scowl. "Fine. I'll stay here and try to find that potion."

"I'll stay too," Prue said, eying Wyatt with deep distrust. "Phoebe, why don't you go with Chris and Piper?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Okay. Just another chance to check out Leo," She said, hitting Piper playfully.

"Oh gross!" Chris exclaimed. Shuddering at the thought of his Aunt hitting on his Father. It was just oh-so wrong. Why hadn't his Mother warned him about that?

Phoebe looked at him curiously, and then a small smile played on her lips. _Oh god, please tell me she hasn't figured it out_, Chris thought. The three of them started downstairs.

Phoebe decided to play around with Piper and Chris. "Hey Piper, do you think you and Leo will ever have kids?" She asked.

Both Piper and Chris turned bright red. "Please Phoebe, I just met him." She looked at Chris with embarrassment.

"What do you think Chris _Perry_? Do you think Piper and Leo will hook up?"

"He doesn't even know Leo," Piper said stiffly.

"Sure he does! You saw Leo come in, didn't you, Chris? I think Leo and Piper have the hots for each other. I saw him first, of course, but -."

"Please stop," Chris said, looking pleadingly at his Aunt.

"Hey Piper, have you and Leo done -."

"Over sharing!" Chris declared, quickly covering his ears.

Piper looked at him, a little shocked by the small outburst.

Phoebe smirked, and then skipped down the stairs. "Hi Leo," She called. Leo peered out from the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm almost done in here," Leo said. He smiled at Piper. Phoebe pranced into the kitchen and looked teasingly at Chris.

"That's good," Piper said, smiling back. Chris noticed the look and frowned.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Phoebe, where's the newspaper?" He demanded, not wanting to see the lovey look in his parents' eyes.

"Right here," Phoebe said, handing him the paper. Chris looked it over.

"Who's that?" Leo asked curiously, looking at Chris.

"Chris Perry," Piper said dully.

"You should see his brother, Leo. He looks _just_ like you," Phoebe said.

Chris glared at her. "Do you ever shut up?" He demanded.

"Find what you were looking for?" Piper asked quickly.

Chris stared at the newspaper. It was so ... boring. It was huge, instead of a small disc, and there weren't even any holograms. "Uhh ... where's the date?" He asked.

"You just wanted to know the date?" Piper asked with confusion.

"It's the twelfth," Leo said.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "Right." He said slowly. Like that helped him. He searched the front page, until he found the full date. January twelfth, 1999. He looked up at his mom, his jaw agape. His Mom and Aunts had barely been witches! And his Aunt Paige was definitely not here - she'd have some suggestions to help out. Now what was he going to do? Wyatt wasn't going to like this.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked with concern. He walked over to Chris to test his forehead, see if it was warm, but Chris quickly jumped back.

"I'm fine," He lied. He stiffened and then looked at Phoebe. She thought the whole scene was hilarious. _Alright, genius, you think you've got it all figured out_? "Phoebe, could you help me in the other room?" He asked.

"I don't think so, young man," Piper said, grabbing Chris's arm. "I'm still not sure I can trust you alone."

"Piper, he's just a kid. What could he do?" Leo asked.

"Like you don't know," Chris murmured, referring to the types of demons that he could actually be. Noticing the look Leo was giving him, he quickly straitened up. "Phoebe, now."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Phoebe said. She looked at Piper. "Hey, maybe you should go check on Wyatt. Make sure he and Prue are behaving."

Chris refrained from gagging. "You realize you have the world's sickest mind, don't you?" He asked.

"I do? I only meant that they weren't arguing," Phoebe said innocently as the two walked into a different room. Piper and Leo stared after them, until Leo looked at Piper.

"Wyatt?" He asked curiously.

"Err..."


	5. Chappie Five

CHAPTER FIVE

"Are you trying to not get me born?" Chris snapped.

"You're Piper and Leo's kid, right?" Phoebe asked.

"I _cannot_ believe I messed up this big. Wyatt is going to have my head," He said, shaking his head. "Maybe I can talk Leo into giving me some memory dust."

"Memory dust? That sounds magical, and Leo is just a handy man," Phoebe said. Then she looked thoughtful. "Or is he? What was that thing you mentioned earlier, and Wyatt yelled at you about? A white bearer or something?"

Chris rolled his eyes, while Phoebe's lit up. "Oh! I have a nephew. I have _two_ nephews! Are there any more I should know about?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. Future consequences."

Phoebe considered this. "Something tells me I'm not going to like that sentence at all. So how old are you?"

"Can we stay focused here?" Chris snapped. "Wyatt and I need to get home, but we can't because we don't even know the potion that brought us here. We can't contact Aunt Paige, because nobody knows she exist in this time, and -." He froze. "I am the world's _stupidest_ wizard!"

"Who's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh... I think you should go talk to Wyatt now," Chris finally said. "Take Piper with you. I need to talk to Leo."

"Don't you mean Mom and Dad?" Phoebe grinned.

"You can't tell _anyone_. Don't even let Wyatt know that you know. I'm not in the mood for being slammed into a wall."

"I don't know if we should help you," Phoebe said. "You've got future information."

"I'll make a deal with you. You help get us home, and we'll take care of the demon you're dealing with," Chris said.

"Slime spitting demons that shoot fire out of their fingers and look as though they've been run over several times by a truck? Alright, it's a deal."

"Thank you Aunt Phoebe," Chris said, relieved. He quickly shook on it, and then Phoebe went to get Piper so they could go upstairs. Once Chris was sure they were gone, he put his backpack on the table and strolled over to Leo.

"Uhh... hi," He said slowly. _Well this is awkward_.

"Hi," Leo said, eyeing him warily. He smiled. "I'm Leo Wyatt," He said, holding his hand out.

"Err... Chris Perry," Chris replied. _How long am I going to use my middle name as my last name_? He wondered. "So you're a handy man?" _Wow, do I usually sound this stupid_?

"Yeah. Just fixing a few things around here. How do you know the girls?" Leo asked.

"We're related," Chris said. _Should I go with the 'we're very distant cousins' thing, or the 'I'm actually you're son from the future - can I borrow your memory dust?'_

"Oh? I didn't know they had any relatives living nearby."

"Don't you mean you weren't aware they had any male relatives at all? Specifically a sixteen year old and eighteen year old?" Chris asked.

"Why would I know that?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Umm," Chris shifted his wait nervously. "Because you're their whitelighter, and you know everything about them?"

"How do you know about whitelighters?"

"I'm a witch," Chris said. _Ooh. Maybe I should have told him I was a whitelighter_. He waved his arm, and Leo's hammer floated off of his work belt. "You're sort of my whitelighter. Well, mine and my brother's whitelighter, that is."

"I think I would have known you a lot better if I were your whitelighter," Leo said.

"Okay, let me try and explain. You see, Wyatt and I are from the future. Technically, we haven't been born yet. Honestly, I doubt we've even been thought about yet. Eww. The point is, I spilled a few things to Phoebe by accident – who can't keep a secret – and that would utterly change the future, so I was hoping you'd let me borrow your memory dust." He had said it all in one big breath, and was surprised by it. _Wow, is that how Aunt Phoebe sounded when she spilled the beans to Dad about Mom being pregnant with me?_

Leo stared at him, and then blinked. "What?" He asked.

"Uh, just let me see that memory dust," Chris said.

"I don't think so. You didn't tell the sisters about me, did you?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly," Chris said. "I mentioned a whitelighter, but they don't know what that is. But once we use the memory dust on them, they won't remember, so they can go on not knowing who you are."

"Hey Chris, we could really use your help up ... Chris, what are you doing?" Wyatt demanded.

"Uhh, talking to Leo," Chris said.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes. "About what?"

"Are you a witch too?" Leo asked.

"Sort of," Wyatt replied nervously. "How much has Chris been babbling?" He asked Leo. Then he turned accusing eyes on Chris. "And why is Phoebe looking at me like she knows something?"

"Because you're paranoid," Chris suggested.

"I don't think so. You've been babbling again," He stated.

"Hey, she figured me out. And I'm working on it, okay?"

Wyatt eyed his father, and then raised his arm, freezing him. "How much does he know?" He asked, gesturing to the Leo Statue.

"I just told him we're his charges from the future and I told Phoebe some thing that would have dire consequences if I didn't use his memory dust," Chris explained.

"Did you make sure Mom and the Aunts weren't listening?"

"They were upstairs with you, weren't they?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Fine. What's the date?"

"January 12 ... 1999," Chris said.

"We need to get out of here," Wyatt said.

"Did you find the potion?" Chris asked hopefully.

"No, but we're working on it. It's hard to find anything, though. Every time I stop to read something, Prue gets on my case. She's like a hawk."

"Alright, you get to work on the potion, and I'll take care of the memory dust and the demon," Chris said.

"Demon? Whoa, what demon?" Wyatt asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I made an agreement with Aunt Phoebe. She helps us out with getting home while keeping our secret and we'll – you know – vanquish the demon after them," Chris said.

"Chris, we can't vanquish their demon. _They_ have to vanquish it."

"Wyatt, if Mom finds out, we're not going to get home. Things might come out, like Aunt Prue is dead, and Aunt Paige! I already slipped up on that."

"What!?" Wyatt cried, just as Leo unfroze. Neither of the brothers noticed, though.

"I didn't say Aunt Prue died, I just _mentioned_ Aunt Paige. I didn't tell her what happened. Besides, when we get the memory dust, no one will even remember we were here."

"It isn't going to be that easy, Chris. How are you going to get Dad to _give_ you the memory dust?" Wyatt demanded.

Leo took in the exchange, as each brother glared angrily at each other.

"Fine! What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should get back up in that attic Before Phoebe-I-couldn't-keep-a -secret-if-my-life-depended-on-it blabs that Leo and Piper are our parents!" Wyatt snapped.

Chris nodded, and then quickly orbed outside the attic door. Wyatt looked warily after him, and then orbed as well, leaving a very confused Leo.


	6. Chappie six

To make up for not putting any thanks in chapter five, I'm updating Chapter six as well. Here goes. Thanks to: Cat, buffgirl, aUtHiStIc, gimmeabreak, Gabwr, Drewfuller4eva, Raya Halliwell, teallover, hope master23, adpi24, YoshimiWolfspaw, Nautica7mk, brit, Zeria, Kilikapele, Queen of the Elven City, Cat Yuy, and may-j.

**NOTES**

teallover: Sorry about that. I really didn't think anyone would have gotten to reading it just yet. Thanks for the review

adpi24: Yeah, I tried to make Phoebe seem smarter. Not that I really like her that much, out of all the charmed ones, she's my least favorite, but she's always getting a seriously bad rep for being a stupid whore. And though I won't disagree with the whore part, she's not _entirely_ stupid. Thanks for the review

may-j: They already found out what year it was in chapter three. Remember? 1999. Prue's distrustful because in my eye, she was always the one who had to look out for her sisters, so she was more distrustful than the others would be. Thanks for the review.

CHAPTER SIX

Chris pushed open the attic door, and all talk stopped. He fidgeted nervously before them. "Hey guy's, what's going on?" He finally asked.

"Just discussing how to get you and your brother home," Prue said. She walked over to the book and looked through it.

"You should have just told us you were from the future. It would have made things easier," Piper said.

"Phoebe!" Chris exclaimed. Wyatt, who had orbed into the doorway unseen, allowed his jaw to drop.

"Talk about uptight. I mean, you're _just_ two witches fooling around in our attic while we were watching you for your parents," Phoebe said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Prue said. "Phoebe made it sound like we're going to be good friends."

"It would be useful to have some more people who know about magic," Piper admitted.

"I thought you hated magic," Chris said.

Piper looked surprised. "I don't hate magic. I just wish I could -."

"Have a normal life," Wyatt and Chris finished.

"Yeah, we know," Wyatt said. He smiled at his brother.

"Your family and ours must be really close," Piper acknowledged.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Chris said with a smile.

"As much fun as this ... reunion is, I think we should be slightly concerned with getting you two home. There's no doubt your parents will kill us if they found out we lost you while looking after you," Prue said. It would have been useful to have _this_ Aunt around. She would definitely get right down to business.

"Do you have the spell?" Wyatt asked, stepping forward.

"Actually, it's a potion and a spell," Prue said. Wyatt and she leaned over the book thoughtfully reading through the passage.

"Wait a minute, what about the demon?" Chris demanded.

"We'll take care of it once you two are gone," Piper replied.

"And what about the, you know?" Chris asked, looking purposefully at Wyatt.

Wyatt thought. "I'll take care of him," He said. He looked about ready to orb, but remembered his family didn't know what that was, so instead he walked out the attic door.

"Who?" Piper asked curiously.

"Oh, Wyatt froze Leo, and is going to unfreeze him before he gets suspicious," Chris said quickly.

"Good idea," Piper said, smiling at Chris.

"Let's get started on the potion," Phoebe suggested. The others nodded and they got down to work.

Downstairs

Wyatt peered around the banister. "Leo?" He asked, confused. He came out fully and looked around. How did Leo unfreeze? "Leo!?"

"Don't you mean Dad?" Leo called from the kitchen. Wyatt paled, and then followed the voice. He stared at his Father, busily working at the kitchen sink.

"How much did you hear?" Wyatt asked softly.

"From the part about Prue dying, and someone named Paige," Leo said gently.

Wyatt winced and then ran his hand through his thick blond hair. "We're really screwing things up, aren't we?" He asked.

Leo considered it, and then stood up. He finally looked Wyatt over, and then smiled. "You look a lot like me," he said.

"Yeah, I take mostly after you. Chris takes after Mom," He said.

"I don't understand how this could happen. The elders would never allow it," Leo said, shaking his head.

"You two were very persistent," Wyatt told him. "At first the elders didn't allow it, but you guys proved to them that it was worth it." He looked thoughtful. "You look younger."

"I age?" Leo asked, a little surprised.

"With Chris for a son, even the immortal could age," Wyatt said.

"So you guys are a handful?" Leo asked.

"We're not _that_ bad. In fact, I'll be getting my first charge in a week," Wyatt said.

"Congratulations," Leo said, smiling happily at his son. Then he frowned. "I can't be allowed to remember this," He said softly.

"No," Wyatt admitted. "If you know, there's a chance we won't be born."

"I understand. I don't want to lose you two, so I'll give you the memory dust," He said.

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks Dad," He said.

"That sounds _really_ weird," Leo said. The two laughed, and then hugged.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Chris asked.

"Dad's giving us the memory dust," Wyatt said happily.

"Dad?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He overheard us talking," Wyatt explained. "He understands that we have to erase his memory, though."

"I always told you Dad was understanding," Chris said.

"This coming from the kid who tried to kill him?" Wyatt asked.

"What!?" Leo demanded.

"Don't worry, he was possessed," Wyatt said quickly. Leo shook his head in awe. "Besides, I was there to heal you from the darklighter arrow."

"Darklighter arrow?" Leo asked, looking nervous now.

"Relax Dad, we have it under control," Chris said.

"Why are you down here, Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh, Aunt Prue – god that sounds weird – finished the time travel potion. We're going to go home now," Chris explained.

"Thank god for small miracles. I can't wait for this whole mess to be over," Wyatt mumbled. He took the bag that Leo had left on the counter. Memory dust.

"Let's go," Chris said, and then he orbed into the attic. Wyatt turned to Leo did and gave him another hug, before sprinkling some dust over him. "Sorry Dad," He said. Leo nodded, and then fell asleep on the floor. Then Wyatt followed in his brother's foot steps and orbed into the attic. Well, they didn't orb _into_ the attic. They weren't that stupid. They orbed outside it.

Chris pushed the door open and the two stepped in.

"Do we need the power of three?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"Okay, what exactly are we doing?" Chris asked.

"We draw a circle on the wall like that," Prue said, gesturing to the giant chalk circle on the wall. "Then we start the spell, and one of you throws the potion at the wall."

"Sounds simple enough," Wyatt said.

"Soon we'll be home," Chris agreed.

Wyatt fingered the little pouch in his hand as Chris took the bottle containing the potion.

"Once you say this spell, you won't be able to get it back," Piper warned.

"That explains why it isn't in the book in the future," Chris said.

"Were you looking for a time travel spell?" Wyatt demanded.

"Not exactly," Chris said, trying to look innocent. Wyatt shook his head.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk when we get back home," He warned.

"How fun," Chris replied dully.

"Are we ready?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Start the spell," Wyatt instructed.

"Witches across the family line,

Gather round and open the portal through space and time,

Help us travel through,

Open the portal as we finish this rhyme."

(I know, REALLY sucky spell. I can't help it, though) Chris threw the potion at the wall, and a bright blue vortex appeared. Wyatt took a small clump of memory dust, and turned, blowing it into the sister's face. They instantly fell asleep on the floor.

"Let's get out of here," Chris said.

"Alright," Wyatt said. Then he jumped through the vortex, Chris following quickly behind him.

The two came out in the attic again, and froze, taking in the sight of their surroundings. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," Chris murmured with shock.

(Do not worry people, this is not the end chapter. There is still _plenty_ more to come. After all, this story is called potion**_s_** for a reason. Also, did anyone notice anything ... unusual?)


	7. Chappie Seven

THANKS to: charmed1s-halliwells, KC-Piper-fan, Gossy707, Kilikapele, goldstranger, darkdestiney2000, Gabwr, egokreep, buffgirl, hazza123, Drewfuller4eva, pyhp, charmed1s-halliwells, KC-Piper-fan, darkdestiney2000, Raya Halliwell, brit ), LunaMoon7

**NOTES**:

darkdestiney2000: I will not tell you what happened. But I will say that somebody did figure it out. Though I won't say who. Thanks for the review, glad you like the story.

Raya Halliwell: Wow, thanks! Glad you like it. I don't mind at all. But maybe you could explain to me exactly what a c2 community is.

brit : Leo won't remember about Chris and Wyatt – he was dusted, remember? But things will get ... hectic. Thanks for the review

LunaMoon7: I won't say anything. Except that they did dust Leo, right before Wyatt orbed upstairs. You'll have to find out if you were right about that other part later on.

Gossy707: Actually, the Chris and Wyatt fighting stuff is very realistic. My brothers fight worst than this all the time, and I wanted to put it in a comedic sort of view.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I swear that I am going to scream," Wyatt said dully. Several seconds ago they had seen their Mother and two Aunts, Prue and Phoebe, disappear in a swirl of blue orbs. If Prue was there, they definitely weren't home.

"At least we don't have to worry about getting caught this time," Chris said with a shrug.

Wyatt crossed over to the book and looked at the spell. "Chris, it's a spell to go to the future!" He exclaimed.

"What!?" Chris ran to his brother's side, but the spell was quickly disappearing. "What's going on? Why's it disappearing?"

"I think I remember Mom telling me about this once. The spell can only be _used_ once, which means Mom and the Aunts are about to learn a lesson," Wyatt said with annoyance.

"But we need that damn spell to get back home!" Chris cried, slapping his hand angrily against the book.

"Relax. We'll just use the spell and potion they used last time," Wyatt said.

"Are you stupid? That was a power of three spell. Do you see the power of three!?" Chris demanded. "Besides, it didn't even work."

"So we tweak it a bit. We _make_ it work," Wyatt instructed. "I'm going to need some paper."

"I think there's some downstairs," Chris replied.

"Alright, go get it. I'll get started on the potion," Wyatt said.

Chris nodded and then orbed into the dining room. "Paper, paper," He said thoughtfully, spinning around the room with thought. He looked over to the conservatory. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He started towards the conservatory when there was a knock at the door. Chris froze, considering his options. He could open the door and see what they wanted. If he remembered his Mother's story correctly, when they came back time was rewound, anyways. No matter what they wouldn't find out he had been there. So he went to the door.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling open the door. Before him was the back of a man with greasy blonde hair. He seemed to be dressed a little like the way Leo had been in the past. He turned to Chris, and frowned with confusion.

"Is Piper here?" He asked.

"Uh, who are you?" Chris countered.

"I'm Dan Gordon. You are ...?"

"Not answering that question. Uh, Piper's not here right now," He explained.

"Oh. Well could you tell her I stopped by?" Dan asked.

Chris looked him over. Dan Gordon. _Dan Gordon_. "No." He said, remembering his Aunt Phoebe mentioning something about an old boyfriend of Piper's named Dan Gordon. Apparently, the guy was a total freak, obsessed with 'exposing' Leo as a liar with a hidden agenda.

Dan seemed confused by Chris's words. "What?" He asked.

"No, I won't tell her you stopped by. In fact, I think it would be a good idea if you stay away from her from now on. It would make a lot of things easier," He said.

Upstairs

Wyatt flipped through the book. The spell had to be in there, it doesn't just disappear. Well, one had a minute ago, but this sort of spell couldn't be one that was used once and then poof, it wasn't. As if the Halliwells didn't hate the elders enough as it was, Taking a spell that could get them home would just be adding to the list.

"Stupid time travel rules," Wyatt snapped, slamming the giant book closed in frustration. He rubbed at his temples. There was only one thing left to do. "Maybe if I try to make a new potion ..."

It was going to have to do for now. He quickly began to get started on the potion. After throwing in what he figured to be good ingredients for time travel, he bottled it up and looked around. What was taking Chris so long? He stomped down the stairs, and froze in surprise when he saw what was before him.

"Chris! What are you doing!?" Wyatt demanded, running down the stairs in horror.

"Wyatt, Dan Gordon. Dan, My brother Wyatt," Chris introduced. At hearing 'Dan Gordon' Wyatt's face quickly contorted with disgust.

"I see," He said.

"Wyatt?" The first thought in his mind was, _Leo Wyatt_? "I was hoping to see Piper, but your friend said she wasn't here."

"Uh, no, she isn't. She and the sisters just left," Wyatt said, sounding much more controlled than Chris had. After all, this guy had tried to split their parents up.

"Will you tell her I stopped by?" He asked.

"Sure," Wyatt said.

"Wyatt," Chris said, looking warningly at his older brother.

_What_? Wyatt mouthed. "I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Thanks," Dan said. He glanced back at the strange duo, and then walked back over to his house. Wyatt waited until he was definitely gone, and then closed the door, turning to Chris.

"I have _no_ clue what Mom saw in him," He said.

"Why didn't you threaten him or something?" Chris demanded.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Threaten him or something? Chris, the guy won't even remember this whole confrontation. Besides, I'm not about to waste the little time we have before mom and the aunts get back by threatening some geeky loser who mom's going to break up with in a few months, anyways. And he does have some use – Mom wouldn't have realized her true feelings for Dad if it hadn't been for him."

Chris growled. "I am so glad Mom and Dad got together. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if that grease ball was my father," Chris said.

Wyatt grunted an agreement. "Let's focus right now. I think I've got a potion together. I couldn't find the original potion, but I remember this one from Magic school. Got the spell?" Wyatt asked.

"I have a spell in mind. It isn't exactly the same spell we used before, but it might help," Chris replied.

Wyatt considered this. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Witches across the family line,

Bring us to where we will find,

What we seek in place and time."

"It sounds a little sketchy," Wyatt observed.

"You want to write one?" Chris snapped.

"We'll give it a shot," Wyatt consented.

"Do we really need a potion? Let's try the spell, first," Chris suggested.

"Alright," Wyatt said, nodding his head. "How did it go again?"

"Witches across the Halliwell line

Bring to us what we will find,

What is sought in space and time," Chris repeated.

"Are you sure that's the same spell?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm positive," Chris replied.

"Fine, fine. Uh, Witches across the Halliwell line," Wyatt began.

"Bring to us what we will find," Chris added.

"What is sought in space and time," They said in unison.

They waited a moment. "Nothing happened," Chris said with irritation.

"Don't be so sure about that," Wyatt said. Chris looked over at him, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Wyatt, you're ten!" He exclaimed.


	8. Chappie eight

Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers, Magical Princess, Kilikapele, triquetraperson, scullymulder1234, Gossy707, Ligia Elena, IcantthinkofaFnick, YoshimiWolfspaw, Gate Traveling Neila, darkdestiney2000, Alexandra-Halliwell, MerlinHalliwell, Calen, hazza123, KC-Piper-fan, Gabwr, and goldstranger

Ligia Elena: Thanks for the review, but I'm a little confused. What is it that Chris says, that you think I'm speaking through him for? I guess it didn't show up. Oh, well, hope you guys like this next chapter

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Well this is just great," Wyatt squeaked with annoyance. He attempted to run his hand through usually unruly hair, but it was now cut in a mushroom cut. He groaned. "You did something to that spell."

"No I didn't," Chris countered with annoyance. "At least nothing that you apparently think I did."

"Well why aren't you younger?" Wyatt demanded. Chris shrugged. "I guess we worded the spell wrong. Let's think."

"The spell was: witches across the Halliwell line, bring to us what we will find, what is sought in space and time," Wyatt provided.

"Okay. Umm, the 'witches across the Halliwell line' part sounds pretty good," Chris said. Wyatt nodded a light consent. "Bring to us what we will find. Well, we were sort of summoning something to us, then."

"_Yeah_," Wyatt said, tapping his foot with annoyance.

"Yeah, so that leaves what is sought in space and time," Chris finished. "What is sought through space and time. What is _sought_ through space and time?"

"Well this is an easy answer. What is it that everyone wants?" Wyatt asked.

"A spell book that actually has useful spells?" Chris suggested.

"Although that would be _very_ helpful right now, that's not what I was getting at. Youth. Everyone craves to have their youth returned to them," Wyatt explained.

"Right. I suppose I could see how everyone would want that. But why did you change, and I didn't?"

"Because you already _have_ the mind of a ten year old?" Wyatt suggested.

Chris smacked him in the back of the head and grinned. "Hey, I could get used to this."

"Too bad you won't. You're going to fix this, understand?" Wyatt demanded.

"I will, I will," Chris grumbled. "... Eventually."

"Don't start. Just reverse this."

"No. I think I'll have some fun first," Chris replied.

"We don't have _time_ for fun!" Wyatt cried. He narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"Whoa, did you do that pouting thing on Mom all the time? I'll bet you did. No wonder you _always_ got away with things," Chris exclaimed.

"I didn't always get away with anything," Wyatt snapped. "Now change me back."

"Give me a minute, I think I have a spell forming in my mind. I need paper," Chris said.

"I'll get it. Keep up the brainwork. One only knows how long it will last." Wyatt had muttered the last part under his breath as he walked into the conservatory.

"I heard that," Chris called.

Wyatt stared up at the cabinet. It hadn't seemed that far away before. _Okay, I can get up there. All I need is a chair. I don't need Chris's help._ Wyatt began to drag the chair over to the cabinet. _We'll just fix this situation, and then we can get back up into the attic and use my potion to go home. That will work_.

Wyatt stood on the chair and reached up for the paper. It was on the highest shelf. "Why is the paper so high?" He demanded, thinking how ridiculous it was to keep paper at such high elevation.

"Do you have the paper yet?" Chris called.

"Uhh, not really," Wyatt called back. Well this was humiliating.

Chris strolled into the room, and froze when he saw his brother standing on the chair. "Oh boy, do I wish I had my camera or what?" He hooted.

"Will you shut up already and help me?" Wyatt demanded.

"Sure, no problem," Chris replied. He waved his hand and the paper levitated down to him. Wyatt frowned.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked, pouting.

"I guess your mind is de-maturing. You're thinking like a ten year old," Chris said thoughtfully.

"That's not reassuring," Wyatt snapped. "Start that spell now, before I forget how to spell my name," Wyatt threatened.

"You knew how to spell your name at ten," Chris said with amusement.

"Yeah, well once my mind is gone, who knows what sort of problems could occur. What if I forget about Kira? Or work. I wouldn't be very useful to you then. My mind could revert back to my life at ten. Hurry up with that spell."

"I'm working on it. Oh, and did you realize there was some paper in the drawer?" He asked, turning away to hide his smile. He had found the paper while looking for a pen. Wyatt let out a low growl.

"I'm writing, I'm writing," Chris mumbled. His hand flew quickly across the paper as he wrote hastily. Finally he looked up. "Got it."

"Good. Give it here so we can cast it," Wyatt said. He reached up fro the paper, but Chris jerked his arm back. Wyatt narrowed his eyes into slits. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"I seem to recall playing this game with you a lot when we were younger, Wyatt," Chris said innocently.

"Chris, I am going to beat the living -."

"Ah, little children shouldn't swear," He said knowingly.

"Damn it, Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Here." He lowered the paper to Wyatt's eye level. The smaller boy reached out for it, and Chris pulled back up.

"Whoops," Chris said.

Wyatt gave him a meaningful glance, so Chris lowered the paper again, and Wyatt snapped it out of his fingers. "I aught to kill you," He snapped.

Chris ruffled his hair. "Little children shouldn't threaten the older people," Chris told him.

Wyatt jerked back. "Oh trust me, I do a whole lot more than threaten when this spell is fixed."

"Uhh..."

"Let's see. 'Halliwell witches give us deem, help us through before Wyatt screams, Youth he is, but adult be he, as I will, so mote it be.' Hmm, it should work," Wyatt said.

"Let's give it a shot."

"Halliwell witches give us deem,

Help us through before Wyatt screams,

Youth he is,

But adult be he,

As I will, so mote it be."

Wyatt quickly began to grow, until he was back to being eighteen. He flexed his fingers a little. "What a relief," He said. Then he turned and gave Chris a playful punch in the arm. "That's for making the worst out of an already horrible situation."

"I figured as much," Chris grumbled.

"Alright, let's try my potion," Wyatt said.

"Sure, why not," Chris said dully as the two started up the stairs.


	9. Chappie Nine

AN: Thanks to CAYENTA, Alexandra-Halliwell, nighttime writer, Manette, Sabouki, Gabwr, Nautica7mk, darkdestiny2000, scullymulder1234, Ligia Elena, IcantthinkofaFnick, hazza123, Sweet-Charmed-Angel, and Faith-charmer

**NOTES**

CAYENTA: What kind of an author do you people take me for? Of course the potions going to go wrong! I will say this to anyone who's reading, because I'm getting sick of saying this. Yes, they used the memory dust on the girls AND Leo. As for the rest of your questions, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Alexandra-Halliwell: That's what I was aiming for – funny. Wyatt _playfully_ punched Chris on the arm because he didn't really want to hurt his brother. I think what Chris is going to have to got through for the next few chapters is punishment enough, and though Wyatt doesn't know it, he agrees.

nighttime writer: Call me stupid, but what does LMAO mean? I will say this to everyone, cuz once again I'm irritated with repeating. CHRIS IS SIXTEEN AND WYATT IS EIGHTEEN. Not doing that in capitals cuz I'm mad at you. It's for anyone else who doesn't know. Glad ya though it was funny. Thanks for reviewing

Nautica7mk: Okay, you said "that was... um... interesting." Is that a diss or something? If you have a problem w/ the story, just point it out. And if you have a problem, don't read anymore of it. I won't make you suffer

IcantthinkofaFnick: I was considering with messing around w/ Chris too, but then I remembered the story is called _Potions_, so that was enough fooling around with the spells. Thanks for the review. I'll get to Chris, though. As you'll see in this chapter

Faith-charmer: Glad you love it. Umm, I'm not sure about Chris having a girlfriend. Probably, but if he does, know this, there is no way in hell that it's Bianca. I hated her sooooo much, and I'm glad she died. I absolutely could not stand her. If I put her in this story, she'll be the same whiny little bitch that she was, and won't get w/ Chris. Anyways, Chris probably has a girlfriend.

CHAPTER NINE

"This _should_ work," Wyatt said, holding the bottled potion in his hand.

"Says you. Look at how well all your other potions turned out." Chris started counting on his fingers. "The one to stop the Sharber demons – that just dyed Mom's hair _green_. The one to instantly clean a room – that one actually made the room messier. There was that one that was supposed to give you inhuman strength, and it actually turned you into a girl. Oh! What about the time when -."

"Shut up, Chris," Wyatt snapped. "Don't get me started on _your_ spells and potions."

"Hey, my potions are naturally perfect," Chris said simply.

"Just draw the triquatra," Wyatt commanded.

Chris held up the chalk and got started. "I don't see why this has to be a triquatra. Are you sure that's what the book said? Let me see the page," He said. Wyatt quickly pulled the book away before Chris could even move from his spot.

"It's in there," Wyatt said defensively. _He better not find out that I made all this up_, he thought nervously. Chris shrugged and continued to draw. Finally he stepped back, admiring his work.

"That should do," He said. Then he wiped his hands on his jeans. "Throw the potion."

"Relax," Wyatt said.

"Hey, I'm just eager to get home," Chris replied.

Wyatt lifted his arm up, and threw the potion at the wall. From the center of the triquatra, a blue spread out, and the design was lit up.

"Here goes nothing," Chris said. Then he jumped through the portal. Wyatt stood there for a minute, and then gathered his wits and started to go to the portal when Chris stepped out again, and the portal closed behind him.

"Chris?" He asked, suddenly very confused. This Chris had several Piercings that Wyatt could see, and his semi-longish brown hair hung freely and scraggly around his face.

Chris looked around with confusion. "Wyatt?" He asked. "What happened to _you_? You look all ... goody. Why didn't the potion work?"

"Uhh... Is that you, Chris?"

"Who else would it be, Dickhead? Jesus Christ, I need a beer. Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well get something to drink. I'm sure Aunt Prue's got some in the kitchen," Chris said. Then he grinned. "Then maybe we can go next door and torture Dan some more. Maybe even kill him."

"Are you crazy?!" Wyatt exclaimed, stopping him. Chris narrowed his eyes, and then telekinetically sent him flying across the room.

"Fuck, what's wrong with you?" Chris demanded. "I think I'll snag you a beer too. You could really use it. Maybe some hard liquor, too. And take that glamour off. It's starting to give me the creeps." Then he dark-orbed out of the room, while Wyatt was left staring at him, dazed.

Evil World

Chris came out of the portal and looked around. "Uhh... did I miss something?" He asked.

"Damn spell didn't work," Wyatt muttered. Then he looked up at Chris. His hair was styled in a Mohawk with green stripes. (AN: I hate people who look like that, and it _is_ scary enough to be evil) His left ear was pierced, and so was his bottom lip.

"What are you looking at, shit head?" Then he cackled with laughter. "What the _hell_ happened to you? You look like some dumb ass elder. Come on, take off the glamour."

"Glamour?" Chris asked, confused. "Well if I'm going to take mine off, then you should take yours off too."

Wyatt stopped laughing. He was next to Chris in the blink of an eye, and had him pinned by the neck to the wall. "Hey cheese face, you insulting my looks?"

"Uhh, no. I meant you should go back to looking like you normally do," Chris gasped. Wyatt stared for a moment, and then threw him against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood for a fucking comedian," He growled, before gulping down something out of a can. He sniffed his nose. "Damn it, where did I put my pot?"

"Your _pot_?" Chris asked, staring at Wyatt with wide-eyed horror now.

"Did going through that portal damage your head?" Wyatt demanded. "Who do I have to _kill_ to get this to work?! Damn potion. Get over here, genius, and fix it."

"Uhh..." Chris said, staring with confusion at his older brother. Wyatt frowned at him.

"Fine, I apologize for throwing you against the wall. It's just been a while since the last time we had a good kill, you know? Itching for that." He wiped his mouth on his black shirt. "When we get back home, I'm going to make sure to take you out. A good time at P3 should lighten you up a bit." Wyatt got a disturbing glint in his eyes, and then started laughing.

"You're really starting to scare me, Wyatt," Chris said, edging away.

"Since when do I _scare_ you?" Wyatt asked. Now he squinted. "Come on, take off the damn glamour off. Mom would kill you if she saw you like that."

"Saw me like _this_? Wyatt, Mom's going to have a heart attack when she sees what you've done." Chris stopped, and then looked around the attic. It was different from when he had left it. "What's wrong with the attic?" He asked, his voice beginning to quiver.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with the attic?" Wyatt demanded. "It's always like this."

"No it's not. It's so dark. Nothing here is right! That's it, we're calling Dad," Chris said. "Or maybe an elder."

Wyatt spat the beer out of his mouth. "Are you crazy!?" He hissed. "Why would you be summoning one of those ... things? They're our mortal enemy!"

"Mortal ... enemy? Wyatt, the elders may be pig headed, but they're still the good guys."

"Exactly! You don't want to go anywhere near them. Look, I think going through that portal must have put some sort of spell on you or something. We'll fix this, I promise." Wyatt ran his hand over Chris's forehead and frowned. "You're a little warm. No surprise you're acting like a total dumb ass."

Chris jumped away from him. "I think that spell we used to make you older again messed with your head. I'm going to get some help." Then he orbed out of the room.

Wyatt's eyes widened in disbelief. "He just orbed. Damn it, he's good!" He slammed his fist against the wall. His worst nightmare had become reality – his little brother had gone good.

(AN: in case you didn't pick up on it, Chris went to the parallel universe where evil is good, and Evil Chris went to Chris's world. It's the world from It's a Bad, Bad World, if you didn't get that.)


	10. Chappie ten

AN: Eleven reviews? It'll have to do. Here's your chapter. The next one won't be updated until Monday, though, so make sure you give a lot of reviews. Maybe then I'll UPDATE SOONER. Thanks to reviews, scullymulder1234, IcantthinkofaFnick, psycho crazy insane girl, La, pyhp, Drewfuller4eva, Gabwr, charmedsisters, Calen, adpi24, and triquetraperson

scullymulder1234: Calm ... down. I'm updating, aren't I?

IcantthinkofaFnick: Uh, thanks, I think. An adorable completely fucked up in the head boy? Not quite sure how that's adorable, unless it's a funny messed up, but I'm guessing it's not. Thanks for the review. Glad ya love the story. Please keep reading, even if this chapter and the following are sort of ... dead

psycho crazy insane girl: I update fast because I know how irritating it is to have to wait for the next chapter to a story.

Pyhp: Okay, I watched movies that are rated PG-13 and they have way more swearing than this fic. If you've got a problem with the swearing, I'll put up a warning so nobody else has to deal with it. Sorry for the inconvenience

Sabouki: Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize that would be a problem. Uhh, could you give me your email address? The sight doesn't seem to be working properly

Charmedsisters: Okay, that is a good point, but I'm kind of going off of the whole Chris thing, and technically _he_ didn't exist yet, but he could still orb and use his telekinesis. Also, I've read stories where absolutely _nothing_ makes sense, so at least I'm trying to make some sense. This note may sound mean, but I'm really not. Thanks for the review!

adpi24: Thank you! Uh, about the potion, I'm not entirely certain. What exactly are you asking? Glad you love the evil world thing. I though it would be funny.

Calen: Well, Chris won't find Barbas. He might run into someone else though, hint, hint. Thanks for the review. I've been getting less and less, which is bothering me, but whatever. You're the ones who suffer, not me. I already have the next three chapters written. Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Uhh ... you didn't read that. Thanks for the review, love it!

CHAPTER TEN

Chris threw a carton of milk across the room. "What the hell _is_ this? Where's all the beer?" He demanded.

"Mom and the Aunts don't drink, remember, Chris? Aunt Phoebe used to have a drinking problem," Wyatt said. He had decided that the dark orbs he had seen earlier was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Now he wasn't as sure.

"A drinking problem? Yeah, she was a major Goody. She refused to drink anything alcoholic, and went around with her little youth group trying to save the world. How pathetic."

Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm and stopped him from breaking anything else.

"Tell me what is going through your head before I get really worried," Wyatt said.

Chris pulled away. "You're acting like a goody. What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing. You aren't like this, Chris. You aren't like this at all, so try and remember your loving and happy life from _before_ you went through that portal."

"Wyatt, you're scaring me," Chris stated. He glanced at the clock. "Sister's are going to be home soon. Which means we need to get out of here."

"Right now I'm a little bit more worried about you. Do I need to get you into a crazy house when we get back home?" Wyatt asked. "From the looks of it we'll need to find an AA." (AN: AA is Alcoholics Anonymous, in case anyone didn't know)

"What the hell is an AA? You know what? I have a really _good_ feeling about all this," He said with disgust. "Maybe we should get some demons to help us. Maybe even Dad can help," Chris suggested.

"Demons!? Chris, why would we get help from demons, their _evil_?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Exactly. Which is why they'd be of great help. You're not actually thinking of going down _there_ for help, are you?" Chris asked. "That's suicide."

"Chris, I don't know why you think demons could help you, but we can't get Dad's help. If the elders found out that we were his children, they'd make sure we weren't born. Don't you get that?"

"Hey, the elders will cower in fear from us. Besides, we don't need to say who we are. Now move out of my way." With that Chris dark orbed out of the kitchen. So Wyatt wasn't hallucinating. His brother was evil.

Other World

Chris orbed into a darkly lit cave. This was the heavens, why was it so dark?

"Time for you to die, Whitelighter," Someone said calmly. Had that not been the exact sentence, Chris would have been relieved. In this case, he simply spun around to see Leo, crossbow in hand, aiming at him.

"Dad, what are you _doing_?" Chris asked, throwing his arm out and telekinetically throwing away the cross bow. Leo glared hatefully at him.

"Crossbow!" The weapon misted into Leo's extended hand. Chris quickly jumped away and ducked behind a rock.

"Are you crazy!?" He called out.

"Come out whitelighter," Leo called. "Pathetic weakling."

"Okay, Dad's crazy, Wyatt's losing his mind, and I'm stuck in the past. No reason to freak out. Just take nice, easy breaths. Nice ... easy ... breaths."

"We can continue this chase all day!" Leo called. He appeared in front of Chris behind the rock, and then pushed him back against it. "But I'd prefer to kill you now."

Chris jumped, and pushed Leo away from him. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded.

Leo frowned. "I don't even know you, _whitelighter_," He sneered.

"Well, uh, you will," Chris said. Leo grabbed his shirt, and spun him around to slam him into the wall. "Why do people keep throwing me into walls today," He asked himself.

Leo sneered, and then raised his cross bow.

"Hey, hey! Let's not jump into this! Umm ... could we talk?" It was a long shot, but maybe Leo would listen. "I know your son, and -."

"I don't have a son," Leo told him.

"Uhh, not yet, but you will," Chris said quickly. "You see, things are a little complicated, and I think that something went wrong."

"Damn right something went wrong. I haven't killed you yet." With that he gave Chris's throat a slight squeeze.

"Ah! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Okay, I really don't want to do this, but if you don't let me go on the count of ten, you'll be sorry."

Leo threw his head back and laughed. "You – a whitelighter – are threatening _me_?"

"You know what, screw this. Ten!" Chris gestured with his hand, and Leo suddenly began to gag. He stumbled backwards, dropping Chris to the ground.

"Finally," Chris coughed. He let his hand go, and Leo gasped for air. Then he threw Chris a glare. Widening his eyes, Chris quickly orbed away as Leo prepared to shoot him.

He reappeared in a beautiful room filled with flowers and a waterfall. He turned around and met a pair of dark eyes.

"Ah!" He shrieked, stepping away. The figure bowed.

"Welcome stranger," He said.

"Uhh, Cole?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Oh, have we met?" Cole inquired.

"Not yet. But we will. Why are you dressed like an elder?"

"Because I am one," Cole replied, looking confused.

"So ... you're good? And _not_ going to kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" Cole asked with confusion.

"Where I come from, you're sort of a demon," Chris replied. Cole stared at him in wide-eyed terror. "Yeah, but that's the problem. You see, I somehow got transferred to this crazy world, which isn't my own. Everyone here who is good where I come from, is bad here. And vice versa. My Dad just tried to _kill_ me, because I'm a whitelighter, and not a darklighter. Could you maybe ... help me?"

"Of course. But perhaps you could explain everything to me?"

"It's sort of complicated, but I'll give it a shot. It all started this morning when I left for school..."

**GOOD WORLD**

"And that's about it," Evil Chris finished. Balthazar stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to tell me that in this world of yours, I'm an elder!?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"And the Charmed Ones are _evil_!?"

"Yeah," Chris said, his patience beginning to dissipate.

"And you're from the future, and your Father didn't even try and kill you, since he doesn't even know you?"

"Yes, damn it, yes! Are you going to help me or not?" Chris demanded.

"Sure kid, I'll help you. I think there's something like this mentioned in the Grimoire," Cole said. "We'll have to get an interview with the Source."

Chris twitched nervously. "The source, he's here?! He's the greatest Source ever," He exclaimed.

"Yeah. Come on, I'm sure he can't wait to meet you," Cole replied.

The two shimmered out just as Wyatt threw the book against the wall. "Useless thing!" He cried furiously. Everything was getting extremely frustrating, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could tolerate it. The only plan he had was to try the potion again, and go retrieve the REAL Chris. Obviously the two must have switched. Wyatt was almost certain he remembered his Mother mentioning something about a parallel universe where everyone good was evil and everyone evil was good. Chances were that Wyatt had called open that portal again, and Chris had gone through it.

Wyatt took in a deep breath, and began to mix the potion again. "I hope I get this right."


	11. Chappie Eleven

AN: thanks to reviewers, IcantthinkofaFnick, darkdestiney2000, Magical Princess, pyhp, Faith-charmer, Chris Drew Lover, Alexandra-Halliwell, and triquetraperson

IcantthinkofaFnick: Oh, I know coo-coo people can be adorable. Some of my friends are like that. But there is definitely a limit. People who are seriously hyper so therefore you thing their crazy is one thing. People who start literally losing their mind are an entirely different thing. That's sort of what Wyatt was doing in your story, which is why I've been hesitant to read it. Not that it wasn't a great idea, but it creeps me out sometime. Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry if I offended you

Faith-charmer: Yeah! I have a follower! Finally, someone who's smart! I swear to god, I dislike people who like Chris and Bianca together, because of too many reasons. One, she is too damn old for Chris. And it's not that I just disagree with the whole older woman, younger men thing. I mean, older men and younger women is just as wrong. Oh well. Thank you for agreeing with me. I'll look out for your story

Chris Drew Lover: Maybe I'll make the worlds unbalanced ... I'll have to think about it.

Darkdestiny2000: No, Wyatt did not plan on sending Chris to the other world. That's what you were asking, right? Nah, the stupid potion is really going to backfire excessively

Alexandra-Halliwell: Nah, it shouldn't change the way Chris looks at Leo. I mean, he knows something's up. But he might be a _little_ paranoid

triquetraperson: Actually, Chris just _can't_ look scary. But Leo was a little creepy. Thanks for the review, keep it up!

(This mentions like, one spoiler for the end of the newest charmed episode)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Paige placed the bottle beside Piper next to the couch.

ne spoiler for the end of the newest charmed episode)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Paige placed the bottle beside Piper next to the couch.

"Thanks Paige," Her older sister said, taking the bottle and placing it to Baby Chris's mouth.

"No problem. It's the least I could do. I mean, you're going through such a difficult time. I feel so bad -."

"Paige, stop. It isn't your fault that Leo ... became an avatar."

"I know, but still -."

"We'll be fine," Piper said. She turned to Paige, and smiled, but it was stressed. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Phoebe took him out for some ice cream. You know that if there's anything you need, I'll get it."

"No, it's fine," Piper said, shaking her head. "I just wish I understood why we couldn't fix it. Why did they have to take him?"

Paige sat next to her on the couch. "There wasn't anything we _could_ do, honey. He's too far gone now," She said sadly.

"I know. But he tried to _kill_ you!"

"That wasn't him, and you know it," Paige replied.

Piper sighed. "Wasn't it, Paige? We both know he's been getting increasingly worst. I mean, what if Leo turning causes Wyatt to turn?"

"Brody said we should just try and take it easy. It's a lot to handle," Paige said.

Piper shook her head. "I just can't," She said.

Paige wrapped her arms around her sister. "Don't worry, honey. We'll bring him back. Being an avatar doesn't make him evil."

"Cole was an avatar. That's how he turned back time."

"Yeah," Paige relented. "But we'll save Leo. I know we will. All we have to do is try. If that doesn't work, we try harder."

Piper laughed forcefully. "I hope everything turns out alright."

"Everything will turn out fine," Paige said as she got up. "I think I'm going to get a sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure," Piper replied.

Paige stretched and then strutted into the kitchen. She made her way to the fridge, but before she could open it, a giant portal appeared behind her and pulled her in.

**Good World, Past**

Wyatt took a hesitant step towards the portal, when someone came flying out, smashing back against the wall.

"Oww," She groaned, clutching her head.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Wyatt murmured to himself.

The figure stood and looked around. "Ugh, what just happened?"

"Aunt Paige? What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, confused.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him. "Wyatt? Are you evil?"

"Why would I be evil?" Wyatt demanded, looking confused.

Paige waved him off. "Never mind. Where am I, the future?"

"Actually, we're in the past," Wyatt said.

"We? Is Chris here too?" Paige asked. She looked around. If they were in the past, that must mean she was still in her time. So what happened to the attic while she was downstairs?

"Well, evil Chris is," Wyatt replied.

Paige's head swiveled to meet Wyatt's gaze. "Evil Chris? Geeze, you save one nephew from evil, and the other one turns on you. Are you here to try and stop him from turning?" She asked.

Wyatt blinked. "Aunt Paige, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Fill me in on what's going on, and then we'll get Piper and Phoebe," Paige said with command.

Wyatt stared at her with confusion. "Uh, Aunt Paige, If I'm in the past, then so are you."

"What are you talking about? Alright, let's go get Piper first. She's downstairs with baby Chris. Phoebe took baby you out to get ice cream," Paige explained, heading for the door.

"Hey, hold up. Did you just say baby _me_? Something tells me you're not the Aunt Paige I thought you were. What year do you come from?" He asked.

"2004. Isn't that the year we're in?" Paige demanded.

"Uhh ..." Wyatt said. "Not exactly." Before he could say more, there was a ripple throughout the room. Wyatt braced himself, and Paige quickly held onto his arm as time reversed itself. Once it stopped, she blinked.

"What just happened?" She demanded.

"Uhh, the sisters are home," Wyatt attempted to explain.

"Well we'll get them and fix this," Paige said. She started for the doorway.

"Aunt Paige, stop! They don't even know who you are!" Wyatt cried.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"We're in 1997. Or at least around there. Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue just got back from traveling to the future."

Paige wrinkled her forehead in concern. "You mean the future where Piper and Leo are divorced, and they have a daughter?" She asked. Then realization hit her. "Hey, do Piper and Leo still get divorced?"

Wyatt looked at her with surprise, then hid it. "Sorry, future consequences," He explained.

"You're beginning to sound like Chris," Paige said. "Future consequences this, future consequences that."

Wyatt smiled a little, but then frowned. "Wait, you've talked to Chris?"

"Uh, cocky and neurotic nephew from the future, about this tall with brown hair and green eyes? Yeah, I've seen him," Paige said. "It's been a while though. What with Gideon and all. Leo did say that he's moved on."

"Moved on!?" Wyatt demanded incredulously. "Since when is he dead!?"

"Well isn't that why you're here? Wait, why _are_ you here?" Paige demanded.

"Chris and I messed up with a few potions. The one that brought you here was supposed to take me back to wherever Chris went."

"Didn't you say Chris was evil?"

"Well, the Chris who's here is evil." Wyatt said. Then his eyes lit up. "Wait, if where you come from Chris is already born, then you must know about the parallel world!"

Paige looked sad. "Yes. That was when Chris died."

"Chris is not dead," Wyatt said. "I think he's just lost in that other world. The two switched."

"Okay, I am _so_ confused. Let me get this strait. You're from the future we fixed, right?"

"Future ... you ... fixed?"

Paige frowned. "You mean we didn't even tell you about Chris, evil you, world seriously messed up?"

Wyatt took a shocked step backwards. "I was evil?"

"Then you _are_ from the future we fixed. And we never told you about other Chris. Great, way to go Paige, totally blabbing the big secret to your nephew. Piper is going to kill me when you get home."

"Alright, explain to me what's been going on," Wyatt said.

"Alright. Umm, twenty-three year old Chris came from a future where you were evil. He helped us to change that future so that you don't dominate the world. But in the process, he was killed. The day he died, was the day that we went to the other world. Gideon – an elder who had originally been the cause of you turning – had switched the potion that would bring Chris to the future to a spell, and Chris and Leo went to the other world, and their evil selves came here. We cast a spell to go back into the other world to get Leo and Chris, where we found out Gideon was after little you. We were put under a spell – a side effect from spending too much time in the other world – and Chris was left alone with little you. Gideon came and stabbed Chris with a non-healing knife. We tried to save him, but he was killed. Leo – err, your father – killed Gideon. Then he went on this whole psycho path, until now, where he's an _avatar_, and tried to kill me. But you probably knew this already."

Wyatt's jaw stood open in awe. "Dad was an avatar?"

"You mean he's not anymore?" Paige asked brightly.

"Err ... no. He's an elder, who is more like a whitelighter. So if this other Chris died when he was twenty-three, does that mean that our Chris's fate is to die then, too?"

"I hope not. How old is your Chris now?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Paige said with confidence. "Right now tell me what kind of potion you made. We have to get evil Chris and good Chris back before the world gets all crazy again."

"Right. Uh, the ingredients are over here," Wyatt said. He pointed to the table, and then stopped. "At least they were. When time reversed itself, it must have put the ingredients back."

Now there was no potion to try and go by. Paige shook her head. "No wonder you messed this all up. And you're supposed to be the twice-blessed one," She joked.

"Hey, I'm the best potion maker in the house. And they do work, just not the way they're supposed to." He stood up strait and stared a head. "Potions are not play things. They are very complicated substances that must be taken very seriously," He recited.

Paige laughed. "Where did you learn that?"

"You lecture it all the time at school," Wyatt replied. Then he groaned. "Maybe I should just kill myself now."

"Don't worry. It's not like telling me a few good things could change the future," Paige replied.

"Any little change could change the future," Wyatt told her.

"So, us being here could change the future?" Paige asked.

"Pretty much, yes. I don't know how long it will be until they come up here, but I'm not getting caught again," Wyatt said.

Paige raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Again?" She asked with interest.

"This isn't the first time we've been to the past," Wyatt admitted.

Paige considered this, then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's just make a list of the ingredients you remember using, and then we could -."

"You could what?" Wyatt asked.

"We could try and fix the potion. Quietly, of course – the others can't find out that we were here," Paige said wisely.

Wyatt grinned. "I should have called for you to begin with. You were always the smart one," Wyatt said.

"Glad to hear that some things don't change," Paige said. "By the way, who's your favorite Aunt?"

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot," Paige said. "Okay, paper and pen!"

A sheet of paper with a pen orbed into Paige's outstretched hand. She set it on the table, and quickly made a list of the things Wyatt told her he had used. Once finished, the two looked it over.

"Well here's a problem. You should have used Laurel leaf instead of rose petals."

"Okay, so we switch it?" Wyatt asked.

"That would be a good idea," Paige said. She quickly crossed off ROSE PETALS, and replaced it with LAUREL LEAF. "That should help things out. Now you said you used Grimm dust, and that originally was what set off the potion."

"Well I put a bunch into this potion because the whole jar had gone into the potion we were working on," Wyatt explained.

"What potion were you working on?" Paige asked.

"One of the ones you used to try and vanquish Uncle Cole the third time," Wyatt said distractedly as he peered over the list. Paige had caught what he said, though, but then decided not to comment on it. Wyatt may lie to her about future events.

"Okay, which one?"

"The one you titled Vanquish #4 in your notebook."

"Right. I remember that one very well - I was really proud of it. So we should get to work on making the time travel potion, and then we can go to magic school and find Gideon. He should have some sort of idea how to get there, seeing as he's been communicating with his other self for enough time," Paige said bitterly.

"We can't work here. The sisters will notice," Wyatt replied.

"Alright, I'll orb us out," Paige said. She took Wyatt's hand, and prepared to orb. After a minute, she frowned. "Why isn't it working?" She asked.

"Well your past self is still here. And she did have your powers, though they weren't very active," Wyatt explained. "I'll take us." He focused, and blue and white orbs swallowed the two up

...

And then they reappeared in the room. "What's going on?" Wyatt wondered out loud.

**Evil World**

Chris and Cole stared ahead. "So, you're sure that they won't be able to dark orb, right?" Chris asked.

"That's what the spell should do. None of your family members will be able to get to you – past, present or future," Cole replied.

Chris relaxed onto a smooth rock. "That's a relief. Now I just need to find some way to get home," He said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"We could check with the other elders," Cole suggested.

"Is that really a good idea?" Chris asked. He shifted a little. "If you're good, then all the demons we've killed are good too."

"But they're good. We won't harm you," Cole replied.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just weird. I mean, I'm used to you, because you're my Uncle!" Chris exclaimed.

"I am?" Cole asked.

"Uhh, sort of. It's _really_ complicated. Anyways, could you just forget that I said that?" Chris asked hopefully.

"What were we talking about?" Cole asked, with a knowing grin.

"Thanks. Anyways, I guess if I'm going to get home, I'm going to have to face the other elders, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, but don't question me if I start to get nervous. These people have most likely attempted to kill me," Chris said. Cole nodded.

"I understand," He said.


	12. Chappie twelve

AN: Thanks to: scullymulder1234, darkdestiney2000, nighttime writer, ChrisBianca, PrudencePiperHalliwell, pyhp, triquetraperson, IcantthinkofaFnick, and Faith-charmer

Faith-charmer: Well that was an uplifting review. It does my heart good to see a fellow Bianca hater. (Think I mentioned that already, though.) Yes, Cole and Phoebe are together, Out of all Phoebe's boy toys, he did the most justice, I guess. Keep up the reviews, and thanks for reading! (Oh, and PLEASE VOTE at the end of the story)

IcantthinkofaFnick: N.O.T. Thanks for the review

triquetraperson: Thanks for the review, but what was confusing? If you tell me, I could try to fix it

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Wyatt whispered.

"Uhh, it's going to have to," Paige whispered back. "Since neither of our powers are working, this is the only logical thing. Just don't make a sound."

"No need to tell me twice. I am _not_ going to face them ever again," Wyatt said.

"Uhh, good. Alright, so you wanna go first?" Paige asked. She peered hesitantly out the window.

"Me? Chris is the one who sneaks out the window!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Is he now? I'll have to keep that in mind," Paige said.

"You go first."

"Chicken," Paige snapped. Wyatt refrained from sticking his tongue out. All he did was glare. "Fine, fine. I'll go." Paige took a hesitant step out onto the ledge of the window. She and Wyatt had snuck down to the second story where they could sneak out the window and around back. There they would make their way to P3 and try and figure out what to do from there.

"Uhh, okay, here goes," Paige said. She quickly took a lunge for the tree across from her. Gripping quickly to a branch, she pulled herself upright, and then turned back to Wyatt, giving a 'thumbs-up'. Wyatt quickly followed her example, and soon was beside her on the branch.

"Now what?" Wyatt asked.

"We get out of here, duh," Paige said.

"You never change, you know that?" Wyatt hissed.

"That's a good thing to hear," Paige replied. Then she began to maneuver herself down the tree, Wyatt shimmying after her.

"So we sneak in through the back door at P3. How do you propose we do that?" Wyatt demanded as he wrapped his arm around a branch breathlessly.

"If Piper hasn't changed the locks, I should be able to use the key to get in," Paige replied. She jumped out of the tree, and then peered up at Wyatt. "Are you okay?"

"No! I haven't climbed a tree since I was ten," Wyatt snapped back.

"Well then – you should start practicing when you get back home in case this happens again," Paige replied.

"That is _not_ funny," Wyatt snapped. He peered down, and then made a move for the branch beside him. When he thought he had a firm grip, he let go of the other one and went to lower himself. Unfortunately, his fingers slipped, and he went crashing to the ground.

"Oh no!" Wyatt exclaimed. He toppled into a bush beside the tree.

"Wyatt!" Paige exclaimed. She rushed forward, and helped him up.

"Oww," Wyatt groaned. He held tight to his arm, and tried to take a step forward, but his leg gave out, and he fell back to the ground.

"This is not working," Paige acknowledged. Wyatt forced himself into a sitting position.

"We need a whitelighter. I need to get healed," He said.

"Can't you handle it without altering the future?" Paige asked; her hands on her hips.

Wyatt met her eyes. "Could you handle a broken arm and a sprained ankle?" He asked.

"You weren't _that_ high up," Paige replied.

"Says you," Wyatt mumbled. "The point is that I can't even move my arm, and soon my leg is going to be swelling up."

Paige's nose wrinkled up. "Gross," She mumbled.

"Exactly. We won't be able to go anywhere if I can't even move. What if Mom or one of the Aunts -."

"Prue," Paige said.

"Well she's one of them, yes, but -."

"No, Prue's staring out the window, and it won't be too long before she sees us. Move!" Paige cried.

"Uhh, hey!" Wyatt exclaimed as Paige pushed him back behind the bush. The two crouched there – Wyatt against his free will – and peered between the branches at the house.

"Are you sure that's Prue?" Wyatt asked. "It sort of looks like Mom."

"No, I saw pictures of your Mom and Prue around this time. That's definitely Prue. I wonder what it would be like to meet her," Paige said.

Wyatt considered this. Meeting Prue had definitely been different from all the stories he'd been told. And Paige would never get another chance to meet her.

"We're going to need help. Let's go inside, and ask for help," Wyatt suggested.

"Are you crazy!?" Paige demanded. "We can't alter with the future."

"If we concoct a story, they'll never find out. As long as you don't blab the future, that is," Wyatt said.

"I'm not worried about me," Paige muttered to herself. "Alright, but only to get you healed. Then we get out of there before they put two and two together."

"Fine. Let's go."

**Several minutes later**

Paige helped Wyatt to the front porch, and then rang the doorbell. "At least we know someone's home," Paige told him.

Wyatt tried to laugh, but he kicked his ankle against the wall, and winced instead. Several minutes later, the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked. It was a good thing Prue hadn't answered the door, or Paige probably would have gawked at her.

"Yes, actually. My cousin was in an accident, and I was wondering if we could use your phone," Paige lied.

"Uhh ..." Piper glanced behind her. "Sure."

"Thank you so much," Paige replied. She hoisted Wyatt up.

"Here, let me help," Piper said. She reached out, and the two sisters helped Wyatt into the manor. "By the way, I'm Piper."

"Piper, who was at the door?" Phoebe called before Paige could reply. She stopped short in the hall. "Whoa, who are your friends?"

"Umm, what did you say your names were?" Piper asked.

"We didn't," Wyatt said.

"No, but I'm ... Patty Page, and this is Mathew," Paige said. "We need to call an ambulance."

"Oh, I'll call it for you," Phoebe suggested. "You just sit back and relax."

"Great," Paige said.

"That's my younger sister, Phoebe," Piper explained. "Why don't we get you into the living room?" Together, Piper and Paige helped Wyatt onto the couch.

"What's going on?" Prue asked. She stood at the base of the stairwell.

"I called the hospital. They'll have an ambulance here shortly," Phoebe said as she entered the room.

"Hello? Anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Prue demanded.

"Oh, Prue, this is Patty and Mathew Page. Patty, Mathew, this is my older sister Prue," Piper explained.

"Cute couple," Prue acknowledged.

Paige and Wyatt quickly looked disgusted. "That is sooo wrong," Paige said.

"She's like, way older than me! How could you even _think_ that?" Wyatt demanded.

Paige took in a few breaths. "No, he's my cousin," She finally said.

"Oh. Sorry. Why are you here?" Prue asked.

Paige looked at her, and smiled. She'd finally met her older sister. Then she quickly frowned, so no one would catch on. "Uhh, my cousin was in an accident."

"What sort of an accident?" Prue asked.

"It's ... hard to explain," Paige said, looking at Wyatt.

"I fell."

"From what?" Piper asked with interest.

"He was working on the roof next door. Someone is planning on buying it, and the real estate agent wanted him to fix it up. He lost his footing, and fell off of the roof," Paige said.

"How terrible," Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought I was going to die," Wyatt admitted.

"Well the medics should be here shortly, and they'll have you all patched up," Piper said with a smile.

_Dad could probably do a better job than some medic_, Wyatt thought. Now when he got home, he'd have to explain to his Dad why he needed his arm and ankle healed. Just perfect. _Note to self: Blame everything on Chris_.

"Is there anything I could get you while we're waiting?" Prue asked.

"I'm good," Wyatt said.

"No thank you," Paige said. "So do the three of you live here together?"

"Yeah. For now, anyways," Piper said.

"One day we hope to get out of this place. Have our own homes," Phoebe said.

"Oh don't worry, you will," Wyatt said.

"They will?" Paige asked him, although looking more hopeful than upset.

"Well, I'm sure they will," Wyatt said quickly. "Can't live in the same house with your sisters, can you?"

"How did you know we were sisters?" Phoebe asked.

"Well you look a lot a like. I mean, we're cousins, and you wouldn't have guessed it," Wyatt explained.

"That's true," Prue admitted.

"But you and Chris look nothing alike," Paige said.

"Chris is my brother," Wyatt said before either of the girls could ask. "And although we may look nothing alike, we still have that sort of sibling bond."

"Originally you hadn't," Paige said.

"I don't want to get into that right now," Wyatt said moodily.

"Good point. Anyways, Wyatt is a really good handy man. What do you three do?"

"I own a club. P3," Piper explained.

"Oh really? I love that place," Paige said.

"So you've been there? That would explain why you look so familiar," Piper said.

"What about you two?" Wyatt asked. He didn't know much about his aunts at thins time, so being a curious stranger, he could get a few things out of them.

"I'm in between jobs right now," Phoebe filled in.

"I work at Bucklands. It's an auction house," Prue explained.

"I'm a teacher," Paige said.

"Oh really? For what grade?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I'm more of a headmistress right now," Paige said quickly. "I should probably be back home trying to sort all those problems out, but Mathew just didn't give me much of a chance."

Wyatt didn't reply, but he glared at her angrily.

"Where are you from?" Piper asked.

"New York City," Wyatt said quickly. "Well, just out of New York City. She teaches at a very prominent boarding school. I asked her out here because I'm having some troubles with my younger brother, and I don't know what to do about it."

"My plan is to just lock him up in a room or something, but _he_," Paige said, gesturing to Wyatt, "doesn't think it's very ethical."

"You try getting Chris into a room, and then locking him up," Wyatt countered.

"Why don't your parents deal with it?" Prue asked.

"They're on vacation. I'm stuck watching him while they're gone," Wyatt lied.

"Does he usually behave for your parents?"

"Uhh ... most of the time. I caught him skipping school this morning, and that's basically how everything started," Wyatt explained.

"I don't remember that," Paige said.

"I told you he was going to be dead once we found him," Wyatt reminded her. Paige nodded her head.

"I suppose he isn't very different from the other – the last time I saw him," Paige filled in. "And now with you in the hospital, I'm going to have to try and find him on my own."

"Did he run away?" Piper asked.

"Something like that. More like he snuck off," Wyatt said.

"After you caught him skipping school?"

Paige and Wyatt looked at each other. What was taking the medics so long?

**Evil Chris, Same World**

"Did anybody else feel that?" Chris asked. He looked around with confusion.

"Feel what?" A demon asked.

Chris jerked his head around. "Something just happened," He said.

"Nothing just happened. The kids losing it," A demon growled. Cole looked at him nervously. If this kid made him look like an idiot in front of the high order, there would be some serious consequences.

Chris narrowed his eyes, and then waved his hand, causing the demon to go flying into the wall. "Any other of you jackasses want to question me? Who's the one who knows what's going on here?" He demanded. "Just give me the damn potion so I can fix this."

AN: Dun, dun, dun. Okay, so what do you think happened? Actually, it's rather obvious, but give it a shot. Alright, voting! (Since it's election day.)

I give you options ... you decide.

IDEAS for next time on POTIONS

1.) Chris and Evil Chris are brought back to their rightful worlds

2.) The worlds become unbalanced

3.) Leo orbs in with another whitelighter (since he can't orb) and the girls find out Patty and Mathew Page aren't really who they claim they are

4.) More secrets are revealed as more family members arrive

5.) Somebody gets to go back to the future

Vote, or suffer no more updates


	13. Chappie Thirteen

AN: thanks to darkdestiny2000, Karone Evertree, pyhp, may-j, me, Chris Drew Lover, buffgirl, brit, Thedifferentone, IcantthinkofaFnick, roxy, scullymulder1234, Alexandra-Halliwell, Daughter of Zorro, zoned-out, Inversnaid, Chauncey, Cammystorm, Darkness Amber, Raya Halliwell, Faith-charmer, and Jessica-halliwell

OKAY, I'LL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE, PEOPLE, SO LSTEN GOOD! NOT TO BE MEAN, BUT I'M GETTING REALLY ANNOYED WITH THIS QUESTION. THE BOYS HAVE THEIR POWERS EVEN THOUGH THEIR NOT BORN YET BECAUSE I'M BASICALLY FOLLOWING WITH THE CHRIS PLOT, AND HE WAS ABLE TO USE HIS POWERS WHEN HE WAS NOT BORN.

We have a tie!

_**RESULTS!!!!**_

1.) Chris and Evil Chris are brought back to their rightful worlds (6)

2.) The worlds become unbalanced (2)

3.) Leo orbs in with another whitelighter (since he can't orb) and the girls find out Patty and Mathew Page aren't really who they claim they are (6)

4.) More secrets are revealed as more family members arrive (6)

5.) Somebody gets to go back to the future (2)

This is how it's going to work out. My brother will break the tie, and I'll put anything else I feel necessary into the story. To find out what he picked, read below! Also, I'm sorry for no comments to my reviewers, but I really don't feel like replying. If it's any guesses on what will happen, or suggestions to what should happen, you'll have to wait and find out.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Good Chris smiled with relief at the spell before him. "So I can just use this to go back home?" He asked hopefully.

"It should get you to this other world, and then you can create the other potion to take you back to your time," Drasi - cupid in this world – explained, handing Chris a sheet of paper with the list of ingredients on it.

"But if you want to arrive where your brother will find you instead of with your enemies, you're best going to the manor first," One of the trolls grumbled.

"I'll escort him," Cole piped up.

The source (who is actually the high elder) nodded his head. "Go then, and fix this before the worlds become unbalanced," He said.

Together Cole and Good Chris orbed out. They reappeared in the attic. Fortunately no one was in there.

"I can't wait to go home," Chris said.

"Good luck in the future," Cole replied. Chris nodded, and then the two hugged awkwardly.

"See ya in the future," Chris said.

"See you then."

Chris pulled away, and then looked down at the spell. He opened his mouth, and allowed the words to flow out. (Too lazy to make up a spell) A portal appeared behind him and sucked him in. Seconds later, Evil Chris reappeared.

Good World

Chris appeared in the attic, and looked around.

"Welcome," A dark voice growled. Chris turned around to see Balthazar leaning against the wall.

"Oh sh-t," Chris cursed. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Nearby, I'm sure. We cast a spell so that any -."

"- Darklighters in my family, err, other Chris's family -."

"Couldn't orb." "Couldn't dark orb." The two finished together. They stared at each other for a few moments unblinkingly. Then Chris waved his arm and caused Balthazar to go sliding across the room. Then Chris concentrated hard, and orbed Balthazar out of the room so he wouldn't have to deal with him. Soon time would reverse itself again, and Balthazar wouldn't remember him ever being there.

"Wyatt!" Chris called. Then he started down the stairs, and stopped dead, staring into the foyer. His jaw fell open, and the three sisters, Wyatt, and Paige turned to gawk at him.

"Uhh ... what are they doing here?" Chris asked, gesturing to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"Chris!?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

"Chris, as in your brother?" Prue asked, looking back at Wyatt.

"Err ..." Wyatt said. Chris stepped further into the foyer, and finally noticed Paige.

"Aunt _Paige_?" He exclaimed.

"Aunt Paige?" Piper asked with surprise.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "How much did they tell you?" He demanded. "And Wyatt, did you summon Aunt Paige here. What year is she even _from_?"

"Year?" Phoebe asked.

"And explain to me how they got back from the future?" Chris looked at Wyatt. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay? You don't look too good."

He stepped over to Wyatt, who was now very pale. "Gee ... I'm fine. You just appear from another dimension rambling and babbling, blowing our cover, and an ambulance is on it's way to heal the broken leg I got, climbing out of a tree trying to sneak out of the attic! I summoned Aunt Paige here when I tried to get you back, and -."

"The medics are here," Paige said.

"What!?" Chris, Wyatt, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Quick, Piper, freeze them!" Chris exclaimed, looking back at his Mom. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Don't mind if I do," She said. Wyatt blinked. Piper's lips hadn't moved. Even she looked confused. A sudden feeling brushed through the room and all withes in the room turned to see ...

Gee, who do you think? It might not be Piper. It _might_ be Piper. It might be Piper from season seven, or OLDER Piper, who was hassling the boys earlier this morning. I she alone, or not? No body knows! Cept for me and ma brother. Please review if you want more


	14. Chappie fourteen

A: Thanks to triquetraperson, scullymulder1234, may-j, Red-rumm, Chris Drew Lover, Drewfuller4eva, Heather, Shadow Fox I, pyhp, hi, Darkness Amber, x Raya, Stephanie04321, Alexandra-Halliwell, Faith-charmer, and darkdestiney2000

NOTES:

Triquetraperson: Actually, Chris thought that Wyatt had already told them everything. Especially when he saw Paige there, he just _assumed_ they knew about the future

Alexandra-Halliwell: Derek is younger than me by a year and eleven months. (Not sure about how many days) Not a weird question at all

Faith-charmer: Wow, that's a mouthful. Thanks for the review, it was very sweet. Nice compliments – making me VERY happy. I'm gonna try to update every other day, but it may be a little difficult. Thank you!

darkdestiney2000: I was losing plot with Chris in the other world, and I couldn't think of anything to do with it, so brought him back so they could continue along on their journey. And trust me, they're gonna have a _few_ more stops before this ride ends. (I know, corny, but that's me) Thanks for the review

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Piper?" Paige asked with disbelief, staring at her older sister standing before her.

"In the flesh," Piper replied. She stepped down from the stairs, followed quickly by older Phoebe.

"What are you guys doing here?! How did you find us?" Paige asked.

"Wait, we know you?" Prue asked as Paige pulled both her sister's into a happy hug.

"Umm ... you could say that," Phoebe said. She looked around. "Chris!" She exclaimed.

She ran up and hugged him. Piper saw this, and did the same.

"Argh, you're choking me," Chris gagged.

"Hey, how come you know him and not me?" Wyatt demanded.

"It's complicated," Piper and Phoebe said together, while Paige said, "I explained this to you, remember?"

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked hopefully, thinking back to the psycho avatar in her time.

"Probably off in elder land," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, him not being here is sort of my fault," Chris said.

"You mean that was _you_ that cast the anti-orbing spell?" Paige demanded. "Wyatt ended up breaking his leg because of that."

"You mean _that's_ Wyatt?" Piper asked, looking at the blond.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh, you are so _cute_!" Phoebe exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Oww! Arm ... pain," Wyatt murmured.

"Oh, sorry," Phoebe said, pulling away.

Piper turned to Chris sternly. "Why would you cast an anti orbing spell?" She demanded.

Chris held his hands up. "Hey, it wasn't me! It was evil me. You know, from that _evil_ dimension."

"The one Paige, Chris, Leo and I went to?" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't go with you guys," Chris said with confusion.

"Hey! Who are these people!?" Prue demanded. "And if you two are here, then where am I?"

"Are you guys on speaking terms with the elders, that you know three whitelighters?" Past Piper asked with shock.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Us? On speaking terms with the elders? That's a laugh," Piper said.

"So they did something wrong," Past Piper said, seeming a little happy about it.

"Oh, those elders are definitely _not_ on my Christmas list this year," Piper said.

"Even you-know-who?" Phoebe asked.

Piper swatted that comment away with an irritated noise in the back of her throat, indicating that Phoebe should probably shut up. Then she walked up to Wyatt. "Now tell me exactly how this happened."

"Wyatt and I were trying to climb out of the attic," Paige admitted.

"Paige, do you know how irresponsible that is!?" Piper demanded, spinning around to glare at her.

"Hey, it was _him_ who cast the anti-orbing spell!" She replied, pointing at Chris.

"_Evil_ me," Chris reminded them.

"This is getting us nowhere, and those medics aren't going to stay frozen forever. Chris, undo the anti-orbing spell, Paige, once that's taken care of orb Wyatt Up There to get him healed, and then please bring Leo back. We may need his help," Piper said, taking charge.

"She sounds like you," Phoebe whispered to Prue, which made the elder grimace. Several seconds later, Paige was orbing away with Wyatt.

"Now it's time to take care of the medics," Piper said. "Chris, let's go. I'm going to need your help."

"I still don't know how you recognize me," Chris muttered mopingly to himself as he followed Piper outside.

Phoebe turned to Past Phoebe, Past Piper, and Prue. "Prue!" She exclaimed. Then she ran up and gave her big sister a hug. "God, I've missed you!"

"That doesn't sound good," Past Piper acknowledged with worry.

Phoebe took a nervous step backwards. "It's just that she's been on a vacation for work for so long, I was ... worried. It's good to ... see her again?" Phoebe said meekly.

The three cornered her. "Look Phoebe, we all know you can't keep secrets, and no one's here to tell you not to. Besides, we've already seen the future. You can tell us a little bit more," Past Piper said.

"Oh, that's not the future anymore. We changed it. A _lot_," Phoebe said.

"Spill, Phoebe," Prue exclaimed. And Phoebe, not being able to keep a secret, spilled.

**ELDER LAND**

Paige appeared in the white clouded room and looked around. "Leo!" She exclaimed joyfully. Here he was safe ... and sane. For the moment anyways. Maybe she could just mention a little something to him. Like don't go crazy after killing Gideon, or you'll start seeing floating heads which are really a great power, and are made into a killing machine? It had possibilities. Then again ... Wyatt had slipped that Leo had never been like that to his knowledge, so maybe they fix it later on. Oh well, now was time to get his whitelighter butt to fix Wyatt.

Leo looked at her confused. "Quick, heal him," She said, pointing to Wyatt.

He walked over to them briskly. "I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but you really shouldn't be here. Besides, my powers aren't working right now."

"Yes they are, Chris undid the spell. Look, we don't have much time. Just heal him now, we'll explain later," Paige said. Leo pursed his lips, but then did as he was asked.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked as he bent down.

"I think I broke my leg, and my shoulder feels disjointed," Wyatt replied. Leo nodded, and then healed him. After a few seconds, Wyatt stood, and moved his arm around. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now I don't know how you got up here, but you should just -."

"Hold it pal, we're whitelighters, we have a right to be up here," Paige said. She looked around.

"_You're_ not a whitelighter yet," Wyatt pointed out.

"Hey, I – wait, yet? I'm going to be a whitelighter?" Paige asked with amusement.

"Technically you are one."

"Technically I don't have any charges."

"Yet."

"Exactly. Yet."

"Can you finish this argument somewhere else?" Leo asked, noticing a few elders looking at him with annoyance.

"Leo!" Paige exclaimed. "In all the years I've known you, I have _never_ thought of you to be someone who – actually, I think I can see it now. Must be the pacifist in you," Paige said thoughtfully.

"You, when Mom said you went back to the sixties, she said you rather good at keeping your identity a secret, but we're here for not even five minutes, and already I think you've blabbed enough," Wyatt said.

Paige glanced at Leo, and burst out laughing. "Did I ever tell you about sun god here?" She said, pointing a thumb at Leo, who paled considerably.

"That was you? Who _are_ you?" He asked.

"Wait, I want to hear about this," Wyatt exclaimed. "What do you mean Sun God?"

"Did your Mom ever tell you about when I went back to the sixties? And then she and ... your Aunt had to come and get me?"

"Where you met ... that dead relative of ours?"

"Yeah. Well when I was there, Leo told me that I should call him Sun God," Paige said.

Now it was Wyatt's turn to pale. He turned to his father. "You _hit_ on her!? Oh, that is so wrong, and messed up, and I could rant about this forever. Does Mom know?"

"When I got back Leo thought we should keep it between the two of us," Paige explained.

"I don't know who you are, but if I asked you not to tell anyone, why are you telling him?" Leo demanded. He glanced at the elders around him, and then took Paige and Wyatt's hands, orbing them away from there.

**HALLIWELL MANOR**

Piper closed the door, and looked at Chris. They had just moved the ambulance out of the driveway - with Chris's telekinetic help, of course - and then altered the medics memories, so they didn't remember Phoebe's phone call. Then Chris had summoned any papers or documents that may had mentioned the incident. Now he felt very drained.

"Somehow I highly doubt future me let the two of you travel to the past and mess it up," Piper started.

"Please Mom, not now. I just want to get home. This whole thing was an accident," Chris tried to say, but Piper wasn't going to take that as an excuse.

"Do I even know that you two are missing!? How could the two of you be so irresponsible. Do you want to get born?"

"Wyatt kept threatening me with that," Chris admitted.

"I'm disappointed in you, Christopher Perry Halliwell. I leave you alone for a few minutes, and you're off gallivanting around in another time line," Piper snapped.

"Mom!?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"What?!" Piper snapped.

"No. It's just ... for a minute you sound like my Mom. I mean the future Mom. What time are you even from?" Chris asked.

"2004," piper said. Then her face lightened. "By the way, how's Leo?"

"Dad? He's perfectly fine. Why wouldn't he be?" Chris asked with confusion. Piper let out a joyful whoop.

"Thank _god_!" She exclaimed.

"I'm confused," Chris said.

"Never mind. Right now let's work on getting the five of us back to the ... future?" Piper stared into the foyer where her past self and sisters were gathered into a hug, spewing uncontrollable sobs, and Phoebe was standing behind them, her arm wrapped around Prue, who was attempting to look strong.

"Phoebe, what did you do!?" Both Piper and Chris exclaimed at the same time.


	15. Chappie Fifteen

AN: Thanks to Darkness Amber, Karone Evertree, ChrisBianca, Susan, scullymulder1234, Gossy707, Icanthinkofafnick, Red-rumm

Susan: Well, actually, they're not in a parallel universe. They're just traveling through time. About the idea, this story is pretty much just a recent thing, but I'm planning on a few misadventures coming up before they get home. I'd tell ya more, but can't give it all a way. Cool idea. Maybe I'll use it later on

ChrisBianca: S-E-T-T-L-E- -D-O-W-N. A little hyper when ya read this? Thanks for the review, I'm gonna update again soon. I've got the next two chapters done. Just waiting to meet my quota of reviews

Icanthinkofafnick: Okay, this is for you, and anyone else, **COME HERE IF CONFUSED**. Okay, the Piper and Phoebe that just showed up are from 2004. Paige is also from 2004, if you didn't get that by the fact that she was sucked through the vortex while Chris was still a baby. Also, I thought I made this obvious, but Chris and Wyatt left the time from season one, where the girls didn't know about whitelighters. They're now in season two, on the day where the girls went to the future and saw that Phoebe was going to be burned for witchcraft. If they were there, that means that Piper already knows about whitelighters, because they've known since the end of season one, and this is season two. the boys are from 2020, as it said in chapter one. Sorry for the confusion. And for Icanthinkofafnick, thanks for the review. I'm glad you pointed out what made you confused. I try to make it clear, but it's hard sometimes. I figured putting the whole 'Sun God' thing in there would be pretty good. Keep reading the story, and I'm glad you like it. Hope I answered all your questions

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**LEO, WYATT, AND PAIGE**

"We're at P3," Wyatt said, stating the obvious.

"It really hasn't changed much since here and now, huh? We're gonna have to talk Piper into making it over," Paige said with a frown.

"How do you know Piper? And who are you? I've never met you before," Leo said.

"Actually, we did meet before," Wyatt admitted. "You just don't remember it."

"Did you tell me about that?" Paige asked.

"You said, and I quote, 'Never mind, I don't want to know'. Remember?"

"Right, right. Explain."

Wyatt turned to Leo. "Well you see, I _had_ to erase your memory with the memory dust. And the sister's, because you couldn't know we had been there, future consequences and all. In fact, you went right along with it," Wyatt said.

Leo blinked. "Are you talking about that time that I woke up on the floor of the manor and couldn't remember anything from that day?"

"Uh, were you fixing the washer?" Wyatt asked.

"I think so."

"Then yes, that was the day."

"Oh boy, how many time lines have you and Chris been to?" Paige demanded.

"Only that one and this one. But you don't want to know all the stuff that has happened in between," Wyatt said.

"Probably not. Hey, do you think Piper knew this was going to happen?" She asked.

"How do you know Piper?!" Leo demanded with frustration. "You seem close to her. Who _are_ you?"

"Uh, that's sort of complicated. In the future, we're close to Piper. And Phoebe," Paige said.

"What about Prue?"

"Uhh ... I'm still trying to figure that one out," Paige said, thinking to her older sister back in the manor.

"Are you kidding me? You and Aunt Prue get along great. When she visits," Wyatt said.

"Oh, that's good news," Paige said at the same time that Leo said, "_Aunt_ Prue!?"

"Oh wow, did I mess up already? Last time it took me at least half an hour. And that's because he wouldn't stay frozen," Wyatt said.

"If you're Aunt is Prue, then which one of the sisters is your mother?" Leo asked.

"Umm, if you wait about four, five more years, you'll figure it out," Wyatt said.

Paige was about to say something, when there was a knock at the door. "Isn't it too early for partying?" She asked.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called from behind the door.

"Oh!" Paige squeaked. Then she ducked to hide behind the counter.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt asked with confusion as Leo crept closer to the door.

"I remember this," Paige said.

"How could you remember this? Unless ...."

"Yes!" Paige hissed. "I had lost my favorite purse in here the night before. It had all my money and identification in it."

"Hi, I'm Paige Mathews," Past Paige said, introducing herself to Leo.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," Leo said.

"Oh, I was just hoping I could get my purse-."

"It had all my identification in it, and my money. Maybe you've seen it?" Paige mimicked from behind the counter. Wyatt leaned over and looked at the door to see a dark haired, slightly skinnier, Paige.

"Wow Aunt Paige, you look really good," He said.

"And I don't now?" Paige growled.

"No, you look fine all the time, it's just that I don't think I've seen you all dressed up for partying," Wyatt explained.

"I was not going partying!" Paige snapped. "For your information, I had a really hot date with John Besser that day. Oh, maybe I should warn myself not to get involved with him. He was a terrible kisser. Not to mention he was a _major_ playboy. A little good in the sack, I'll admit, but -."

"Over sharing," Wyatt announced as Leo led Past Paige into the bar.

"Oh, hello," Past Paige said, smiling at Wyatt.

"Hey. Leo, what's going on?" Wyatt said, trying to act as if he didn't already know.

"This woman seems to have misplaced her purse here last night," Leo explained.

"Tell them to check in booth three," Paige whispered.

"Why don't you check booth three," Wyatt suggested.

The two walked over, and found it almost immediately. "Wow!" Past Paige exclaimed. "You must be, like, psychic or something."

"Naw, just saw the purse there earlier," Wyatt lied casually.

"Thanks. And thank you for letting me in to get it. I would have been dead if I'd lost it," Paige said.

"It's no problem. Good to know we have someone who likes the club."

"Oh, I love it here," Paige said. "I just feel so ... at home."

"Gee, I wonder why," Wyatt murmured. Past Paige glanced at him, and then smiled nervously.

"Well, I better get going," She said. She turned, waved goodbye, and then left.

"What did you mean, when she said she felt at home, and you said 'I wonder why'?" Leo asked after Past Paige was gone.

Paige stood up. "Umm, he could mean a lot of things. P3 eventually becomes like ... a second home to me," She said.

"And me," Wyatt said. "It won't be long before I'm allowed to work in it."

"You can't be older than nineteen," Paige acknowledged.

"I'm eighteen. But the drinking age has changed quite considerably, and soon Mom'll let me start working here."

"So which of the sister's is your mother?" Leo asked.

"Actually, we've been through this before," Wyatt said. "You know both my parents, actually. Pretty well, because they're a couple right now."

"Piper's your Mother," Leo stated.

"Wow, he's good. It took him _forever_ to figure out who Chris was," Paige said.

"You mean other world Chris? The one from the world where I was evil?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, him. Actually, it took us a while to figure it out, as well," Paige admitted.

"He never told you?" Wyatt asked.

"Actually, Phoebe found out first, because she saw it in a vision. Then Chris was forced to tell me when he sort of made genie Phoebe make Piper and Leo sleep together, but they literally _fell_ asleep-."

"What!?" Leo demanded.

Wyatt groaned. "Why on _earth_ would he make a stupid - and highly disturbed -wish like that!?" He demanded.

"Well he had to get born, didn't he? I mean, Piper and Leo were split and stuff, so there was no other way for that to happen. At least, that's what we thought," Paige said.

A frightened and highly confused Leo orbed out unseen.

"Well how did Mom and Dad find out? And what do you mean they were split?" Wyatt asked. Both took a seat at a booth.

"This could take a while."

"Aunt Paige, we're stuck in the past. I think we have all the time in the world. Why don't you start from the beginning and explain this thing a whole lot more thoroughly," Wyatt suggested.

"Well ... alright. It all started on a _really_ hot day in San Francisco ..."

AN: Short, I know. Each one of the chapters are gonna be broken up into different groups, like this, so they're gonna be shorter, but they'll be done faster


	16. Chappie sixteen

AN: Grr. The rest of the Charmed Season is going to SUCK!!! Ugh, I am so fed up with them trying to ruin everyone's lives! Okay, now that I got that off of my chest, thanks to Faith-charmer, buffgirl, Chris Drew Lover, brit, darkdestiney2000, ChrisBianca, Shadow Fox I, IcantthinkofaFnick, Karone Evertree, and scullymulder1234

Got up to chapter 22 written out, actually. If ya want me to **UPDATE FASTER**, more reviews!!! Please.

NOTES:

Faith-charmer: I just love hearing that sentence – Ur fellow Bianca hater. It's good. Thanks for the review, glad you like the story. And if they could keep a secret, the story line wouldn't be as interesting! I like to put little things in the story like the Sun God thing, because it's something fun to do. Not to mention I LOVE Chris, not Drew Fuller, but the character Chris, and I love reminding people that he was there.

Chris Drew Lover: Ah, I think Leo just needed some time to himself. He'll be back in later chapters, though. As for Paige explaining the whole Chris thing, she doesn't actually go into detail. It would take too long to describe a whole year, and everyone here who reads it would be bored. Chapter seventeen starts off just as she finishes telling him. Thanks for the review!

IcantthinkofaFnick: No problem. With that chapter, I'm sure a lot of people were confused. It's hard to expect everyone to remember things mentioned earlier, so it's okay if you forgot it too. I tend to do it myself when I'm writing. Thanks for the review, glad you like the story

Shadow Fox I: Thanks for the review, but when you reviewed, you said you liked it when people have shows cross over with each other. Do you mean episodes?

Karone Evertree: Chris is back in his world. I'm not sure what made you think otherwise, but if you tell me I could fix it

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Piper stared into the foyer where her past self and sisters were gathered into a hug, spewing uncontrollable sobs, and Phoebe was standing behind them, her arm wrapped around Prue, who was attempting to look strong._

"_Phoebe, what did you do!?" Both Piper and Chris exclaimed at the same time._

**Future and Past**

Phoebe looked up. "Oh Piper, its Prue!" She exclaimed, small tears falling down her face. Piper had tears in her eyes, but wasn't going to let them fall.

"How much did you tell them?" Chris demanded.

"Everything," Past Piper said. She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Guys, we have another sister!" Past Phoebe reminded them.

"You even told them about Paige!?" Piper demanded. "I doubt Paige and Wyatt are having this much trouble with Leo. My god Phoebe, don't you ever shut up!?"

"They ganged up against me! Your past self was there, too," Phoebe pointed out.

Chris groaned. "Can this get any worst?" He muttered, falling into a chair.

Piper wiped at the tears forming in her eyes, and stood up straight like an older sister in charge. "We're going to have to erase their memory," She said. "Before we go to the future."

"Again?" Chris asked.

Piper turned slowly to Chris, a look of annoyance on her face. "Again? What do you mean, again?" She demanded.

Chris sat up nervously. "Um, well, funny thing about that, actually, Mom," Chris said, shifting a little. "This isn't the first time we've traveled to."

"Oh? And what other times have you been to?" Piper asked.

"Well, it was really only one, and, well, it was just around when Dad and you were first shudders checking each other out," Chris said.

Phoebe, despite her tears, bursts out laughing, followed by Prue and Past Phoebe. The two Pipers' stood there, highly embarrassed.

Chris glared at Phoebe. "Well she kept rubbing it in my face! I actually felt sorry for you, Mom, because she was _really_ bad. Worst than our Phoebe!" Chris exclaimed.

"You mean I get better?" Past Phoebe asked, causing Phoebe to bonk her lightly on the head. "Oh, and I get old," She said with a grimace.

Phoebe glared at her. "You think_ I'm_ old?" She demanded.

"Yes," Past Phoebe replied.

"Well this just goes to show what vanquishing demons and dealing with neurotic whitelighters from the future who happen to be your nephew does to you. There's also the psycho husband trying to get you to love him again, and all the hot new guys at work. Besides, if you think I'm old, you should have seen _really_ future us when we're, like, fifty," Phoebe said pretty much in one breath.

Everyone stared at her, and then started laughing. Except for Chris, who just wanted to disappear under a couch and die.

Finally older Piper couldn't take it anymore, and she threw her arms around Prue. "I've missed you so much," She whispered to the very shocked Prue.

The older sister patted her hesitantly on the back, while the others watched them. "It's okay. It was my time, I'm sure. Besides, you've got Paige. And she seems really fun."

"She wishes so much that she could have known you," Piper admitted.

"Well maybe we could get to know each other now," Prue suggested.

"Not now. I'm sure she's getting Wyatt fixed," Past Piper said.

"Fixed? Now he's an inanimate object?" Piper asked her.

"You know what I mean," Past Piper snapped. Then she looked at Chris. "Two boys? Don't I have _any_ girls."

"Although it's future consequences, it does me good to throw in your ungrateful face that you'll only ever have two boys," Chris said.

"Well what about me and Paige?" Past Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, does my vision from magic school come true?" Phoebe asked.

"What vision from magic school?" Chris asked.

"Right, you weren't there," Phoebe said. "Well, not you, as in _you_ anyways."

"Aunt Phoebe, you ramble too much," Chris acknowledged.

"Maybe," Phoebe admitted. "You should have seen me trying to tell Leo that Piper was pregnant again."

"Why didn't Mom tell him?" Chris asked with confusion.

"Ugh, that whole year was very ... complicated," Piper said slowly.

"It doesn't sound like it's getting any better," Prue said.

"No, it's not," Piper agreed.

Light dawned on Chris's face. "Wait, if you're from 2004, who's watching baby me and little Wyatt!?"

"Sheila and Daryl," Phoebe said. "Piper called me from the ice cream shop to tell me Paige had gone missing, and she was going to try the lost witch spell."

"We weren't sure where we'd show up, and since we didn't want to leave you with Leo, we called Sheila and Daryl over," Piper explained.

"Why? What's wrong with Dad?" Chris asked.

"He's normal in your time, right?"

"Define normal? If you mean dancing around in elder land saving witches alike, and I think I've heard him singing in the shower on several occasions, then yes, he's normal," Chris said.

"Well right now he's sort of ..." Piper tried to think about how to say it.

"Leo's an avatar," Past Phoebe said.

Piper frowned. "You even told them about _that_!?" She demanded.

"She told us everything," Past Piper admitted.

"And what a useful everything it was," A dark, yet familiar voice said.

Phoebe groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." She looked around. "Alright, show yourself!"

Balthazar appeared beside her. The three Past siblings moved away, while Piper stepped up to Phoebe.

"I forgot he existed in this time," Piper said.

"I didn't realize he was spying on us so early in the game," Phoebe admitted.

"Who's that?" Prue asked.

"Uhh, remember when I told you about Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh gross! We get married to _that_?" Past Phoebe exclaimed. Cole changed back into his human form, and Past Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it might be worth it."

Past Piper slapped her gently on the arm. "Demon here."

"Hey, that's my future husband you're talking about!" Past Phoebe exclaimed.

"How'd you find out about that?" Chris asked, sounding horrified.

"_What_!?" Phoebe cried, spinning around to look at Chris.

"Phoebe, focus," Piper said.

"And if I've been informed correctly, I'm the future father of your children," Cole rubbed in.

"Not in this world," Phoebe snapped.

"Umm, err, I should go get Paige and Wyatt!" Chris declared.

"And since you're the only one who can orb, I think it's time for you to take a nap," Cole said. Then he threw what looked like a potion at Chris, causing him to instantly fall to the floor.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed, turning back to her son.

"How many times do we have to vanquish you?" Phoebe snapped. Then she started fighting Cole, and he was quick to fight back.

It wasn't too long before Prue, Past Piper and Past Phoebe found themselves jumping into the fight as more demons showed up, leaving Piper to try and look over Chris.


	17. Chappie Seventeen

AN: Thanks to darkdestiney2000, Faith-charmer, Red-rumm, Chris Drew Lover, Thedifferentone, Karone Evertree, ilovedrew88, Alexandra-Halliwell, Shadow Fox I, Rose, scullymulder1234, and pyhp

**HEY GUYS**, **I ACTUALL HAVE THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTER FINISHED OFF**, **INCLUDING THE END. I'M HOPING TO GET 245 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THAT LAST CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YA GUYS WILL HELP ME WITH THAT**

NOTES

Faith-charmer: We should just start a 'we-HATE-Bianca' fan club. Chris can _definitely_ do better

Karone Evertree: Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying the story. I just wanted to point a few things out. Paige isn't in elderland anymore. She and Wyatt are at P3. Also, Chris stayed behind with Piper and the others in chapter 14. If you look at the end, you'll see that he's there when they realize Phoebe blabbed something. Just wanted to clear that up.

ilovedrew88: To your first review: Glad you managed to get through those chapters and _still_ want to read more. LOL. I'm glad we agree on the whole 'Bianca is evil' thing. Asked Faith-charmer if she wanted to start a 'we-HATE-Bianca club'. You can join if you want to. On the Cole note, though, I don't really like him all that much either. I only read Phoebe-Cole stories when I have absolutely _nothing_ to do. I also can't stand the whole Piper-Cole stories. Hello, Piper's married to Leo. (I'm in denial – the writers of Charmed are fu - ehem, messing up this whole new season) The thing is, I went over all of Phoebe's dumb boyfriends (and there _have_ been plenty) and the only one I could stomach was Cole. I was too lazy to think of another character that she could marry. Yes Phoebe is a blabber mouth, but I thought that would be funny. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. As for Wyatt and Paige – you must be psychic, because that's how I wrote this chapter. Wow – that's long

Alexandra-Halliwell: LOL

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**WYATT AND PAIGE**

"And that's how it all happened," Paige said.

"Wow," Wyatt said, with surprise. "That's very ... so now Dad's an avatar, and he tried to kill you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he killed someone," Paige replied, thinking back to Zorba.

"I can't believe it. I've never thought of Dad like that," Wyatt said.

"Neither did we. When Piper told us about it ... it was shocking," Paige said.

Wyatt nodded. "But you guys attacked the elders while in those cool forms on the blue moon. That must have been incredibly awesome," He said.

"Eh, it was a relief to try and talk some sense into those idiots up there," She replied.

Wyatt glanced at the clock. "We should get back to the manor before Aunt Phoebe spills everything to the past selves."

"Oh, we should have thought of that before," Paige said, getting up as Wyatt did. Then she stopped. "Wait, where's Leo?"

Wyatt paled considerably more than he had earlier that day. "You don't think he heard everything we said, do you?"

Paige considered this, then shook her head. "No, I think if he had heard us talking, he would have made some comment."

"Still, he knows Piper's my Mom," Wyatt said with a little concern, surprisingly sounding like Leo.

"Paige! Wyatt!" A voice called in the two heads.

"Mom!" "Piper!"

Paige looked at Wyatt. "We'll worry about Leo later. Right now let's see what's going on."

Wyatt nodded and the two orbed out.

**THE MANOR**

Orbs filled the room, forming into Paige and Wyatt. Both stared, shocked at the scene before them. Prue lay on the ground next to a smashed-in window, blood trickling from her mouth. Phoebe was fighting what looked like Balthazar, Past Phoebe was gasping underneath the hold of a demon while Past Piper was out cold. They finally noticed Piper off to the side trying to fend for an unconscious Chris. She caught Paige and Wyatt, and cried, "Look out!"

Wyatt spun around to see a demon behind him with some potion in his hand. Wyatt jumped to getting rid of him, lifting his arm and sending him flying through the room. Then he spun back around, and threw out his arms, freezing the whole room. He ran to his Mother and Chris first, concerned for their safety.

"What happened?" He asked.

Phoebe fell backwards and relaxed onto the floor. "Cole just showed up with a crowd of demons," She panted.

"What!? Uncle Cole?" Wyatt demanded. He looked at the frozen Balthazar above.

"It's a good thing you caught him in that form, or else he wouldn't have frozen," Paige acknowledged.

"Can you heal?" Past Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Wyatt said, jumping up and over to Prue. He healed her, and then moved on to the past version of his Mother. Seconds later they were sitting up with a groan.

"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked, sitting beside Chris.

"I'm not sure. Cole said something about Chris having to take a nap, and then threw this potion at him. Now he's unconscious," Piper said, brushing Chris's dark hair back.

"Was that whole demon attack supposed to happen?" Prue mumbled.

"No. That never happened while we were here," Phoebe said with some concern. "Umm Wyatt, could you ..." She gestured to the frozen demons around them.

"Yeah," Wyatt replied, distractedly. The demons orbed away leaving just the little group of witches. Everyone gathered around Chris nervously.

"Is he going to be okay?" Past Piper asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied. "Maybe ... should we take him to magic school?"

"Are you serious? Gideon's still here. If I were to see him, I'd instantly have him killed," Piper snapped.

"Gideon. The elder who betrayed you, right?" Prue asked, her blood beginning to boil at the thought of some crazed elder trying to kill a toddler.

"To him we're just some whitelighters in need of help. He doesn't need to know anything else. Besides, they could find out what's wrong with Chris. They have a great infirmary," Wyatt replied.

"It's worth a shot," Paige said. She took a sidelong glance at Prue, which Past Piper noticed.

"Why doesn't Prue go with you future gang? Phoebe and I can manage on our own, right Pheebs?"

"Sure, why not. Get to see each other again and stuff," Pat Phoebe replied.

"You told them!?" Wyatt exclaimed, looking towards Phoebe.

"Yell at me later, get help for Chris now," She said,

"Here, take my hands," Paige said. Phoebe took one, and Prue took the other. Piper grabbed Wyatt's hand, and he held onto Chris. Then they all orbed away.

Past Piper turned to Past Phoebe as there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" She demanded. (For those of you who don't remember, in the earlier chapters Dan had stopped by, and this is when he stops by again. Not significant in the plot or anything, I just didn't want you to think it was some big bad.)

**MAGIC SCHOOL**

The group of six appeared in an infirmary. One of the nurses looked up with confusion. "Can I ... help you?" She asked. "You're the Charmed Ones."

"We need help. Our friend has had a potion thrown at him, and he's been unconscious since," Prue said, taking control. "We need to know what the potion does, and how to fix it."

"Of course. We'll get right to it," The nurse said. She glanced at Paige and Wyatt, and then at Chris, before they put him on one of the little tables.

"Molly? I didn't know you were a nurse," Paige said.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Molly asked.

"We met a while ago," Paige said, thinking to the fact that this was one of the teachers at magic school when she runs it.

The woman nodded her head, and then began to look Chris over. "What did the potion look like, and who threw it?" She asked.

"A demon known as Balthazar," Phoebe growled.

"The potion was a dark blue," Piper filled in.

"A demon threw it?" Molly asked, looking up. "It could be a power stripping potion."

"Naw, we've seen that used on Chris before, and he wasn't unconscious when it happened," Paige replied.

Molly looked thoughtful. "It sounds almost like a sleeping potion." Then she bit her bottom lip.

"Why's that bad?" Prue asked.

"Well, why would a demon use a sleeping potion?" Paige replied. "I mean, think about it. They want their victims dead, not alive."

"Do you think he knew who we were?" Wyatt asked worriedly. "The demon coming after me had a potion in his hand."

"Maybe," Piper said softly. "Now that I think about it, they didn't do much to me, either. Well, Past me."

"They were quick to get Prue out of the way, and were working on both Phoebes," Paige said. "What if, when evil Chris was here, he got help from the demons, and ended up telling them his future, which is simply a reverse of morals here."

"No wonder they attacked us," Prue said. "But if they know about Chris and Wyatt, they probably know about you, too, Paige."

"Well this is one big mess," Piper snapped with annoyance. She turned to Wyatt. "When you get back you are grounded for the rest of your life. I don't care how old you are."

"If anything happens to Chris, I think I'd kill myself," Wyatt said, watching his younger brother as Molly walked out of the room to give them some time. Phoebe wrapped a comforting arm around Wyatt's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Wy. He'll be fine," She said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah," Was all Wyatt could say.

Piper looked at Paige and Prue, who seemed a little awkward there. "Why don't you two go to the library and try and find anything about this potion," She suggested.

"There are too many books in there," Paige replied.

"I think it's a good idea," Phoebe backed up, looking at Prue sadly. The older sister nodded. "Alright then, let's go check it out," Prue said. She and Paige walked out of the room. Leaving Piper, who two sons, and Phoebe.

"I think I'll go try and do ... something. Leave you guys here for some time alone," She said.

"Fine," Piper said, her voice almost cracking.

"Don't worry. We'll wake him up and get all of us home. Don't worry," She said.

"I hope so," Piper replied, holding tight to Wyatt's hand, Chris's in the other.

Phoebe nodded, and then backed out of the room. Maybe there was some class she could go to, get some extra learning done. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. She went off to do just that.


	18. Chappie eighteen

AN: Thanks to Faith-charmer, buffgirl, ilovedrew88, Alexandra-Halliwell, and IcantthinkofaFnick. NOT Acacia Jules

NOTES:

Acacia Jules: Wow, I'm shocked. You watch _that_ many soap operas and you can't follow one measly story. And if you couldn't follow it, why did you bother to keep reading? I don't want you to read something you can't understand. It's not fair to you. Maybe, if you gave some _examples_ I would be able _fix_ it. But without any, I don't know what can make it more _understandable_. I'm not trying to be mean (Well, maybe a little. I'm sort of pissed right now) but I've read stories that were _way_ more confusing than mine, and I'm actually _trying_. And you're sounding pretty arrogant to be to be saying that you're a storyline _expert_. So you know what, I'd appreciate it if you didn't read anymore. I won't _torture_ you with my _confusing_ storylines. I _apologize_ for the inconvenience. I'm sorry, really, I am. That sounded horribly mean. Just a little angry, but I apologize for smashing on you

Faith-charmer: Okay, you, me, and ilovedrew88 are now the official presidents of the 'We-HATE-Bianca' club. As for who was at the door, I'm guessing you didn't read my little author's note after it, because it explained that the door really wasn't an important plot point. It's just that I mentioned earlier that Dan had stopped by while the girls were gone, and since time had reversed itself, he stopped by again. Thanks for the review!

ilovedrew88: Yeah! Another person who agrees with me. This is awesome! Okay, you, me, and Faith-charmer are now the official presidents of the 'We-HATE-Bianca' club. There are only three of us, but it's cool. Thanks for the review, loving it!

Alexandra-Halliwell: Chris and Wyatt say thank you very much for the food. And I say thanks for the review

IcantthinkofaFnick: I was hoping it would be. This chapter's supposed to be a little sweet. Not sure if it actually came out that way, but it's what I was hoping for

Oh, and the 'We-HATE-Bianca' club **ROCKS!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"I think I've got it!" Paige exclaimed. Prue dropped the book she was looking through and rushed to Paige's side.

"Well?" She asked.

"The Redinaid potion. What seems like a simple sleeping potion is actually a potion to help ensure the turning of a good witch. It's thought to be used only in highly important cases, as it's from the Source's Grimoire."

"The Source? He's the ruler of the Underworld, right?" Prue asked.

"Right. Now there seems to be a way to reverse it, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea," Paige said.

"Why not?" Prue asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Well it seems that someone would need to cast a spell to link their minds. It could be dangerous to the other person involved, and the potion could spread.

"It might be worth it. It's all we've got," Prue said.

"Alright. Let's go tell Piper what we've got," Paige said. The two left the library.

**MANOR**

(So you're not confused w/out the past in front of their names, this is Past Piper and Past Phoebe)

"So what are you going to do about Leo?" Phoebe asked after Dan had gone home. Piper considered this.

"I like Chris and Wyatt. It would be terrible to lose them," She said slowly. "But I also met that little girl – Melinda. Now I find out that we don't even have that daughter. I mean, both times I end up with Leo. I'm not sure what to do," Piper admitted.

Orbs filled the room, forming into ...

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up.

"I know we're talking about Leo, but -."

"Uh, hey. Have you seen two people? A boy with curly blonde hair, and -," Leo started.

"A woman with dark brown hair?" Phoebe cut in. "Paige and Wyatt. Yeah, they're at magic school with Prue."

"Magic School? How do they know about magic school?"

"They're whitelighters, _hello_," Phoebe said, as if t were obvious.

"Yeah, well I'm not quite sure," Leo said. He looked at Piper, finally noticing her sitting there. "Hey, Piper."

"Leo," She said, just as slowly as he had.

Phoebe grinned. "How about a trip to Magic School? I'm a little concerned about Chris, and you two should be too," She said.

"Chris?" Leo asked. "Who's Chris?"

"Err, he's Wyatt's younger brother," Piper said. "And I think future me can handle it."

"Future you is here?" Leo asked, sounding nervous.

"So is Future me," Phoebe said. "Now let's go, before those demons return."

"Demons?" Leo asked.

"Long story," Piper said. "Why don't you take Phoebe to check on Chris?"

"Actually, I sort of wanted to talk to you. Where did you go this morning?" He asked.

"Oh boy. Umm, we went to the future. But apparently, it isn't the same future, as we just learned from our other selves," Piper said.

"How's it different?" Leo asked.

"You're evil," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!"

Leo blinked. "What?" He asked.

"Among other things."

"Phoebe! Will you shut up! Leo, go to the infirmary at the Magic School and talk to future me," Piper said, almost apologetically. "Find out how Chris is, and when you can, bring Prue back."

"Okay," Leo said slowly as he orbed out. Piper looked at Phoebe, and slapped her on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For not shutting up, and for me not being able to pull your tongue out permanently. We need you to cast spells," Piper murmured as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me!" Phoebe called, racing after her.

**INFIRMARY**

_Please Chris, wake up_, Wyatt thought, holding to his brother's hand.

Orbs filled the room, and both Leo and Piper turned to see if it was Paige.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, and then she threw her arms around her husband's past self.

"Phoebe told me to come here, see how someone named Chris is," Leo said. He looked around Piper to see Chris lying on the table. "Is that him?"

Piper moved away. "Yes. This is Wyatt's little brother, Chris," Piper said.

Leo stared down at him. "He looks just like you," He replied.

"You know?" Piper asked, her head spinning to Wyatt, who now looked guilty.

"Actually, he figured that out on his own," He said weakly.

"After you said Aunt Prue," Paige said, walking into the room. "That isn't important right now."

"Hey guys, I think I figured out how to erase everyone's memory of us being here!" Phoebe said joyfully as she skipped into the room. She stopped, and looked at Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Paige, Prue, and Leo. Wait, Leo?

"Leo!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "This is past Leo, right?"

"Hello, Phoebe could you be any more ruining my announcement," Paige whined.

"Oh, sorry. What do you guys have?" Phoebe asked, backing away sheepishly from Leo.

"The potion thrown at Chris is slowly turning him," Paige said.

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"Hey, that's my eardrums," Prue said, rubbing at her ears. Then she sat up. "Don't worry. There was a solution in the book on how to fix it."

"Thank god. What is it?" Piper asked.

"Someone has to build a mind link with him -," Prue started.

"-And help fight the poison altering his brain," Paige finished. She and Prue smiled at each other.

"The only problem is who's going to make the link?" Phoebe said.

"I'll make it," Wyatt announced. "He's my brother. Plus, I have enough power to help fight it off."

"I think that's a good idea," Prue said. Paige nodded her head.

"Alright," Piper agreed.

"What do I do?" Wyatt asked, filled with confidence.

"Well first, lay down on a table next to him," Paige instructed. "It will be easier that way."

They pushed an extra table next to Chris, and then Wyatt lay down on it. "What next?" He asked.

"We have to put you under a hypnosis before we help establish the mind link. Now, you'll be in his mind, the dead of it where Chris is hidden."

"Let's get to hypnotizing," Phoebe said happily. She watched Prue telekinetically swing a clock back and forth.

"You're getting very sleepy," She whispered. After a few moments, Wyatt's eyes were closed, and his breathing was calm.

"Is he asleep?" Piper whispered.

"Yes," Leo answered.

"Cast the spell," Paige said, handing the book to Piper.

She nodded, and then read, "Fallen comrade we send to you,

Someone to fight evil and journey too,

Mind to mind and friend to friend,

Join hands together and make it end."

A chill passed through the room and all the lights went out. "Well," Phoebe said in the dark. "I think that's a good sign."

**CHRIS'S MIND**

Wyatt materialized in a yard. Before him stood a beautiful field filled with flowers, and good. When he turned around, there was a dark and frightening forest, which seemed to be growing at a rapid pace. Glancing back at the tiny field, Wyatt stepped into the forest in search of Chris. Towards the heart of the wood, he came upon a large mansion. Beautiful in its old oak color, but mysterious and dark in abandonment.

"Chris?" Wyatt called.

"Wyatt, help," Chris's weak voice answered.

Wyatt darted into the mansion and looked around. "Chris!?" This time his brother didn't answer. The door slammed shut behind Wyatt, entombing him in the darkness of the old home. He had to get out of there. "Light!" A crystal appeared in his hand with an undead glow. The shadows quickly retreated and backed away, frightened by the purity glowing from the light.

"He's almost gone," A dark, leathery voice whispered to Wyatt.

"Where is he!?" Wyatt called.

"Give it a try, you shall lose, travel the darkness to find what you seek," The voice whispered. Wyatt pushed back from the dark mist attempting to surround him, and darted up the marble staircase.

"Just like those stairs there's a mix of light and dark. It exists in your brother," A man said, appearing in front of Wyatt. He tumbled backwards, and managed to catch his footing in time. The man laughed. "It exists within you, too. There's a darkness within, let it out."

"I will never turn!" Wyatt shouted. He took the crystal and jammed it into the man's chest. He smiled a twisted smile, and then shrieked, mist separating and dancing off. Wyatt dashed up the stairs and didn't bother turning off on the first floor. He continued up to the top floor and stopped there. It was brighter here, but beginning to dim. Wyatt didn't really need the light, but to fight off the darkness coming at him, he was going to need a lot of help.

He pushed open the first door and looked inside. It was an old bedroom, cobwebs here and there. There was a nice design, but lying on the bed was Chris.

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed. He rushed to his brother's side, and reach out to help him, only to be thrown back by some electrical field. His back hit the edge of a dresser, and he fell to the floor. Chris sat up and watched him.

"Wyatt, help me," He said. Then he vanished.

"No!" Wyatt exclaimed. He ran up to the bed – this time able to touch it – but Chris was gone. The room shifted around him and he stood in his parents' bedroom. His Father was there near the bed, his head bent over in tears. Wyatt spun around to see his Aunt Paige there, staring at the bed.

"Aunt Paige? What's going on, what's happening?" He demanded. She ignored him, and took a hesitant step inside, passing through Wyatt. He turned back as she placed a shaky hand on his Father's shoulder.

"Leo?" She whispered.

He looked up, and Wyatt stepped forward, looking at the person lying on the bed.

"Dad, go. Get Wyatt back," Chris whispered hoarsely.

"Chris!" Wyatt cried. He tried to grab hold of his younger brother, but his hand passed right through him.

"They can't hear you," The voice whispered. Wyatt spun around at every different angle, but could find where the voice came from.

"Come out you coward!" Wyatt shouted.

There was a soft chuckle. "He's dying, you know," The voice said conversationally. "Just like your brother now is dying."

"No! I won't let you take him!" Wyatt snapped. The scene shifted, and now Wyatt was standing in the living room of the Manor.

"What are you trying to do?" Wyatt demanded. He looked around, to see a dangerous battle raging before his eyes. He recognized this. It wasn't possible – they'd come out victorious from that.

"Wyatt, get Chris out of here!" Piper called.

Wyatt turned around to see a smaller version of himself, he was fourteen, and a twelve year old Chris was clinging to him, attempting to race forward to help his family.

"Wyatt, now!" The older boy nodded, and then orbed out of the room. Seconds later there was a quick blow to Piper and she fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Wyatt ran forward as her spirit exited her body. She looked around.

"Oh no," She said.

"Mom."

"Wyatt? Is that you?" She asked.

"You're supposed to be there. You're supposed to be fighting!" Wyatt cried.

"I lost," She said. "I was too weak." Her spirit disappeared.

"No! I saw you! I saw you win! I remember!" Wyatt cried. Seconds later Phoebe and Paige had fallen, and disappeared.

"Get the boys, bring them here," A voice said. Seconds later the demon shimmered in with Wyatt and Chris. Chris struggled to get a way, and Wyatt was just trying to hold to Chris. The man reached out and pulled Chris from Wyatt.

"Give him back," Older Wyatt cried, trying to pull Chris from the demon, but once again he was like a ghost and just passed right through, sprawling to the floor. He turned back to see Chris pushing and kicking away.

"Leave me alone," He cried out.

"Let him go. Let him _go_," Younger Wyatt snapped.

Older Wyatt could feel his fury boiling, and his face twisted into hatred and anger. He reached out and grabbed a hold of the demon, not even noticing how his body had materialized and he pushed the demon against the wall. "Don't you dare touch him!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Lord Wyatt," The demon said. The scene shifted to a cold grey room, and the demon was now bowing before Wyatt. "I'm sorry, my lord. I won't mess up again, I promise."

Wyatt's head whipped around and he looked confused.

"You can have that power," The voice whispered. The room disappeared and soon Wyatt was floating in a dark room of nothingness. The bed with Dying Chris appeared.

"You can save him, heal him before death claims him," The voice whispered. The bed disappeared, and was replaced with the demon and Chris, his mother's body off to the side. "You can destroy those demons to protect your family." Finally the demon was bowing before him. "_You_ can have the power to rule it all. Take it, Wyatt. Take it and accept it." The voice began to taunt him.

"Join us Wyatt, join us."

Chris appeared before Wyatt. "Join me, Wyatt. We can teach them. We can make them understand that they can't mess with us," He said.

"No!" Wyatt cried, backing away. He suddenly began to fall, and then landed hard on the bed on the old bedroom. He looked around.

"Don't be afraid of me, Wyatt," Chris said, leaning against the door frame.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, sitting up.

"You feel so much better when you stop running. Stop chasing it away," Chris said.

Wyatt jumped up and pushed him away. "You're not my brother!" He cried.

Chris disappeared with the black fog, and rematerialized into the old man from before. "Why do you resist so hard, young one?" It asked. Slowly small dark tentacles began to spread off of him, and reach out towards Wyatt. "Don't fight it."

The shadows on the wall crept towards Wyatt. His head darted around in a panic, his crystal light now gone. All he had to fight was his free will. "Never!" He cried, running through the man. He separated into mist, and then reformed, facing Wyatt.

"Then ... die!" He shouted. Every bit of Darkness shot through Wyatt and began to spread throughout his body, enveloping him. He felt like he was drowning, unable to breathe. He was going to die, and it wouldn't be too long. He would die, and be reborn evil.

A light began to spread through the shadows, and soon Wyatt felt himself falling to the ground, a body landing beside him. The two sat up, and Wyatt looked over to the person beside him.

"Dad?" He asked.

"You needed my help," Leo replied. He pulled Wyatt up and the two looked around.

"How did you get here?" Wyatt asked.

"They put me under the mind link spell. I sensed for you, and came here," Leo said. He held up the crystal. "You dropped this in the other room."

Wyatt took it in his hand. "How'd you know I needed help?" He asked.

"We could tell you were in pain. You started squirming around on the table. Piper was so worried, we didn't know what to do," Leo admitted.

"Thanks Dad," Wyatt said. Then he frowned. "I mean Leo."

"It's okay. You can call me Dad if you want to. I figured it out, anyways."

"Wow, me and Chris always blow this," Wyatt said. Then his face lit up. "Chris. Chris! Dad, we have to find him before it's too late."

"He's a little ways down. Come on," Leo said. The two dashed through the hall, frightening the shadows on the wall away. Leo pushed open a bedroom door where Chris was sitting there, very translucent.

"Chris," Wyatt cried, running up to him. He tried to pull him in a hug, but fell right through him.

"It's s-so c-c-cold in here, W-Wyatt," Chris whispered, his teeth chattering.

Leo sat down beside him, and slowly put his hand beside Chris, his warm healing glow filling into Chris. Wyatt quickly joined in, and Chris began to become a little more solid, but not very well.

"What is it doing to him?" Wyatt demanded.

"The potion has messed with his mind. We need to convince him to stay on the side of good," Leo explained.

"Chris, look at me," Wyatt said. Chris did as he was told. "Hey, come on, your stronger than this, Chris."

"I'm not as strong as you, Wyatt," Chris replied.

"Yes you are," Leo reminded him. "You'd do anything for Wyatt. You're good."

"Dad's right. You _are_ good. You've helped so many people," Wyatt added.

"They've never helped me," Chris replied.

"It's not about getting helped, Chris. It's not about always getting what you want. Being good – pure – it's about the satisfaction of saving someone's _life_," Leo said.

"You always said you wanted to become a full whitelighter, to get charges so you could help more people. You said you wanted to be just like Dad. If you go, Chris, you won't be able to," Wyatt reminded him.

"Your Family's good, and we love you, Chris. We'd never let anything harm you, so don't harm yourself," Leo said.

Chris closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was whole. The room began to change, and was jolted back to life. The cobwebs disappeared, and the wilted flowers grew. All the dull colors changed to bright ones.

Wyatt looked out the window, and they were back in the field, the forest a small speck in the distance. He let out a joyful whoop. "We did it!" He exclaimed.

He turned back to Leo and Chris, who were standing up. "Thanks Dad," Chris said, pulling Leo into a hug.

"Hug later. Time to go home now," Wyatt said.

"We're being pulled back to our bodies," Leo said.

"I'll see you when I wake up," Chris said.

Then Leo and Wyatt disappeared.

**THE INFIRMARY**

Wyatt's eyes opened slowly, as did Leo's; but Chris's shot open. He jumped off of the bed and threw his fists in the air. "Victory for me, victory for me!" He exclaimed Wyatt sat up with a frown.

"Hey, you wouldn't have had that victory without our help. In case you've forgotten, you were almost gone," Wyatt reminded him.

"What was it like?" Paige asked.

"Uhh ... Chris's mind can be a very scary place," Wyatt started.

"Not funny!" Chris snapped, as everyone erupted into laughter.

"Okay, okay, now we've got to work on fixing this whole mess," Phoebe said.

"And you know how to?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I do," Phoebe said with a grin.


	19. Chappie Nineteen

AN: Thanks to darkdestiny2000, ilovedrew88, Karone Evertree, teal-lover, Faith-charmer, IcantthinkofaFnick, Red-rumm, triquetraperson, CuteLittleBritt, storyreader14, Darkness Amber, melodieeidolem, Alexandra-Halliwell, and nighttime writer

NOTES

ilovedrew88: yes, the club _does_ rock. And we have a few more members. Glad you liked the last chapter. I was trying to put a little family time in it, just to show that Wyatt and Chris really do care for each other (not in _that_ way. Eww!) and they aren't just a bunch of goof offs. Thanks for the review!

Karone Evertree: Welcome to the club! Technically, they didn't flip rolls. Chris was threatened to be turned evil, but Wyatt and Leo pulled him back from it at the right moment. I sure hope that scene wasn't too confusing. Thanks for the review, glad you keep reading the story

teal-lover: Yes, time travel is rather interesting. Yeah, about the whole, not finding it confusing and either have the other 200 reviewers thought so either, I thought of that. Thanks for the review. It was uplifting. Hope ya like this chapter. (Always like to see new readers)

Faith-charmer: About the joke about Chris's mind – I had to put _something_ funny in there. No, this story has a few chapters to go. Even if this chapter is sort of short. It will lead into their next situation! About the club - we have a few more members. (See below)

IcantthinkofaFnick: I don't know if you should be in the club. Seeing as you don't _hate_ Bianca ... I'm just messing. Even if you think Chris and Bianca don't go together you can join our little fanfic based club. Yeah, I was trying to throw a little bit of everything into the chapter. The next one may be a _little_ bit of a downer, though. They will continue on their little adventure, but it's going to be a little ... different. Thanks for the review! Oh, and Welcome to the club!

CuteLittleBritt: So ... do you wanna join to club? You don't really get anything out of it, but you can bash Bianca as much as you want, and I won't mind. Glad you liked the mind link thing. It was fun to write. Thanks for the review!

melodieeidolem: **EXPLANATION OF LAST CHAPTER HERE FOR THE CONFUSED!!!** Okay, I can see how what happened in Chris's mind was a little confusing. Have you seen the episode in season four where the source traps Piper in her mind, and makes her believe that she's actually in a mental hospital, and isn't a witch? Well, it's something like that. I was trying to show how Chris's mind worked on morals. The field and everything was to show that he's manly focused on doing the right thing. The forest showed the bit of darkness in him, which is why there is still a patch of forest in his mind. Everybody has a bit of darkness in them. Basically, Wyatt's mind was mixed with Chris's, shown through the physical apparatus of Wyatt. The mansion was just a sort of mystery house where Chris's deepest mind (his apparition) was hidden, trying to battle the evil attempting to take it over. The whole thing with Wyatt seeing those things was basically the darkness invading Chris's mind attempting to soil Wyatt's as well. He was almost unable to fight it, but Leo brought him out of it. There, they found Chris's form. He was transparent, because that was what was left of him being good. If he turned completely to the dark side (That sounds so star wars or what!?) his form would have vanished, and then reappeared as a sort of evil version of her. If that had happened, Wyatt and Leo would have been locked in Chris's mind with no way out unless they, too surrendered. Fortunately, they talked Chris into fighting it away entirely, and they managed to help him fight it (thus becoming a solid apparition again) Once he had fought the darkness off, everyone was allowed to return to their respective minds and bodies, and awaken. Does that make sense?

nighttime writer: Ah, an uplifting review. Thanks! Glad you enjoy the story, and I hope you like the further chapters. I know how irritating and bad it is when a story takes a sudden turn, and tends to lose it's glimmer. I'm afraid that will happen in the next few chapters, but bear with me. I'm leading up to something in the end. Thanks for the review!

WELCOME to my new members of the online 'We-HATE-Bianca' club. We have some new members, and here's a shout out to the old, as well!

Ilovedrew88

Faith-charmer

Karone Evertree

IcantthinkofaFnick

CuteLittleBritt (pending)

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!!!**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"I don't know about this," Chris said slowly.

"We have to fix the mess you made. Almost the whole world knows you exist, and about the future. If we don't do this, serious damage could be brought around," Piper said knowledgably.

"She's right. Although I have to disagree with the whole time traveling thing. I just want to go home," Wyatt said.

"It was nice getting to know you while we could," Prue said, wrapping her arms around Paige.

"It was great to finally meet you," Paige said. "If I needed to find one good thing about this whole mess, I'd say it was meeting you."

"Same here," Prue replied.

"And it was good to see you again, Prue," Piper said, joining the hug. Phoebe was the last to join in, and when they pulled back, each had tears in their eyes.

"You better get going," Leo said.

"He's right," Past Piper said, leaning against Leo with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh, Wyatt, they're doing the lovey thing again," Chris complained as the past versions of their parents made eye contact.

"Stop complaining," Wyatt said.

"Come here so we can give you a hug goodbye," Past Phoebe said.

"Now you can start complaining," Wyatt said, backing away.

"Can we panic, too?" Chris asked.

"Only if they start pinching our cheeks," Wyatt said. "Otherwise, we are brave. We can face Aunts from the past."

"Oh cut it out. I won't see you again for years. I won't even remember you," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Wyatt relented.

Phoebe pulled him into a hug.

"Happy now?" Wyatt asked.

"Much happier," Phoebe replied.

"Alright, let's see the potion," Piper said.

"Here you go," Paige said, handing it to her.

"This should take us right to where we belong," Phoebe said. Then she took another out of her pocket and gave it to Wyatt. "That one will take you to the past, and this one will take you back to your time."

"Finally," Wyatt exhaled.

Piper took the top off of her potion, and took a small sip, then handed it to Paige who took a sip, and then to Phoebe, who drank the last of it, holding the empty bottle in her hand. They waited a minute, and then faded out of the room.

"At least we know it works," Chris said. Wyatt nodded, and then opened the top of his and took gulp, handing it to Chris. Seconds later they, too were gone.

**ATTIC, 7:35 AM**

Wyatt and Chris faded back into the attic, and then hid as Piper, Phoebe, and Prue stepped into the room.

"Look, the book's open," Pheobe pointed out.

"It's a spell to go to the future," Prue read.

"We can make it take us a week before the date Phoebe saw in her vision."

Wyatt and Chris waited impatiently until they disappeared in a swirl of white lights just as Past Wyatt and Past Chris reappeared in the attic.

"Now!" Wyatt whispered. The two jumped up and tackled their respective counter parts, molding with them. When they stood again, there was only one of each.

"Let's go home," Wyatt said. He unscrewed the top off of the bottle, drank some, and then let Chris drink the last of it. Then they vanished from the attic.

(Boy, are you guys in for a surprise. This is **NOT** the least chapter. I repeat, this is **NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**!! I still have a few more to come.)


	20. Chappie twenty

AN: Thanks to Red-rumm, TheShadowWithin, PrUe AnD AnDy!, hope master23, ilovedrew88, Darkness Amber, Panther28, Cat Yuy, ChrisBianca

Panther28: Well, I know it doesn't fit with the Charmed story, but in this story, if they meet with their counterparts of that certain time, in the same world, they would join together. I know, stupid, but it was the only way to get this to work quickly. I just sort of wanted to move on to the next part.

CHAPTER TWENTY

"I said no! We are _not_ serving _that_. David, tell them we're _not_ serving that," Holly said. Chris blinked. The woman turned around and frowned.

"Drew? You're not supposed to be here yet." She saw Wyatt, and let out a small laugh. "Since when are you hanging out with Wesley?"

"Hey guys, didn't even see you come in," David said, wrapping his arms around Holly from behind. She laughed, and then pulled away. "Come on. Finley needs to start getting ready for his first birthday party."

"Who's Finley?" Wyatt asked.

Both Holly and David stared at him. "Finley ... our son," David said.

"What world have we gone to?" Chris exclaimed with fear.

Holly stared at him as if he were extremely weird. "Drew, we're not shooting. No need to pretend to be Chris."

"Pretending? He _is_ Chris," Wyatt said.

"Okay guys, how many drinks have you had?"

Wyatt looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

Holly blinked, and then looked at David. "Why don't you go take care of Finley? I think I'm going to try and talk some sense into these two."

"Alright," David said. He leaned over and kissed Holly on the lips.

Chris made a grossed noise in the back of his throat and looked away, and Wyatt just looked disgusted. Then David walked off and disappeared. Holly stepped closer the two.

"What are you doing here? I told you guys the party is at four. It's only one. If Alyssa finds out that you're here, she is going to be over, and Finley doesn't need that," She said.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"It's my son's birthday," Holly said with annoyance.

"And, who are you?" Wyatt asked. _Please, do not say Piper Halliwell_, he thought.

"Holly Combs," Holly said with annoyance. "We've been working on the set of Charmed for almost a whole year now."

"Working on the set ...? As in ...?" Wyatt asked.

"As actors. On the TV show, Charmed. You know, you played Chris Halliwell, you played Wyatt, I play Piper, Alyssa plays Phoebe, and Rose is Paige. Remembering yet?"

"A little," Chris said nervously.

"How wasted are you two?" Holly demanded.

"I don't drink," Chris said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, you and I both know that is a lie. I saw you at that party last weekend. You were drinking non-stop," Holly said.

"I wasn't at any party's last week. I've never even been here before," Chris said, panicking a little.

"You mean we act out this _TV_ show called Charmed. And it's about three powerful witches called Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, right?" Wyatt guessed.

"Well, you were only in two episodes," Holly admitted. "But you're going to be in the next coming two. (AN: I'm making this up. None of this is planned out for the show)."

"Right, right. So, witches aren't real. Neither are whitelighters, or demons, or avatars?"

"Now you're scaring me. Of course they're not real."

"Okay," Wyatt said. Then he orbed out, and orbed back in, leaving Holly's jaw wide open.

"What was that?" She demanded, her head jerking around to make sure no one else was in the room to see that.

"We need your help," Wyatt said.

Holly stifled a groan. "I have no clue how I can help you. You're the one with the powers, apparently. Wait until my sister finds out about this. So wait, who are you?"

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell, and this is my brother Chris."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Holly said. "That's it, I'm going crazy. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"If she's going crazy, then so am I, because I _definitely_ do not belong here," Piper said, stepping out from behind a bedroom door. Holly's eyes widened, and then she pushed Piper, Chris, and Wyatt back into the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Mom? How did you get here?" Chris asked.

"Phoebe screwed up that potion. She was supposed to put two scoops of rosemary in, and instead she put one. I told her it would make a difference, but she insisted it wouldn't," Piper said with annoyance.

"She put rosemary in it? I think I'm going to be sick," Chris said as he turned away.

"Not on my carpet!" Holly cried. Chris jumped up, mouth covered, and then darted into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Where are Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt asked.

"Probably with their counter parts in this world," Piper said. "I think we've each been brought to our respective others."

"Then how come Chris and I ended up here, and not with, uh ..."

"Drew Fuller and Wesley Ramsey?" Holly suggested. "This is just great. It's my son's first birthday. We're supposed to be having a big birthday bash! I invited all old members of the cast, everyone who we hung out with."

"Then get my sisters here, and we will leave as soon as possible," Piper snapped. Holly narrowed her eyes at Piper, and then picked up her phone.

"Hello, Rose? It's Holly."

**ROSE MACGOWAN'S HOUSE**

"Uh, Holly? Now's not a really good time," Rose said. She moved closer to the closet, and looked through her clothes.

"I know, it probably isn't. Look, this is going to sound ridiculous, but, uh, is Paige there?" Holly asked.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Jesus, give me that phone," Someone who sounded just like Holly said over the phone. Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Holly, when did you get the split personality complex?" She asked.

"Tell Paige to get on the phone," Piper said.

"There's no one here by that name," Rose growled.

"Just tell her there's a phone call for her," Piper insisted.

"Fine. Paige! There's a phone call for you!" She said, not really expecting a response.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a woman identical to her jumped out of her closet and grabbed the phone out of Rose's hand. "Piper, is that you?" She asked.

"Paige? Oh thank god," Piper said.

"Piper, what's going on?" Paige demanded.

"It's complicated. Why don't you orb you and other world you here," Piper suggested.

"Whoa. Who is other world me? What do you mean, other world! What did Phoebe do to that potion!?" Paige snapped. Rose blinked in confusion. _Did I just hear correctly_? She thought.

"And where is _here_?" Paige asked.

"Calm down. Panic when everyone's here. Umm, sense for me, Chris, and Wyatt," Piper said."

"Wait, Chris and Wyatt are here, too?" Paige asked.

"Okay psycho, give me the phone," Rose said, taking it out of Paige's hand. "Holly, this really isn't funny."

"Holly?" Piper asked.

"Here, give me that," Holly said.

"No! I'm trying to get this organized, so we'll be out of your hair," Piper snapped.

"Mom ... other lady, stop fighting. Give me that," Chris growled.

"Drew!?" Rose asked incredulously. "I'm confused. The party doesn't start until four."

"As she keeps telling us. Whatever. Just, come over to ... the person who plays my Mom on some show."

"It's called Charmed, and it's a very profitable show!" Holly said. And then, as an after thought, added, "And my name is Holly!"

"Yeah, whatever. Come to Holly's house, kay?" Chris demanded.

"I'm not even dressed yet!" Rose exclaimed.

There was a pause at the other end. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon," Wyatt finally said.

Paige took the phone. "Hey, I wasn't dressed when you sucked me through that d$#n vortex and got us into this mess, so I suggest you learn to have a little patience, because we are _both_ getting dressed," She snapped. Then she clicked the off button.

**Holly's House**

Wyatt stared at the phone. "I think she just hung up on me," He said with surprise.


	21. Chappie Twentyone

AN: Thanks to Agent Sassy J, darkdestiney2000, Faith-charmer, melodieeidolem, Gabwr, IcantthinkofaFnick, ilovedrew88, Darkness Amber, Panther28, C.Charmed, Cat Yuy, triquetraperson, C.Charmed24/7, and Alexandra-Halliwell

NOTES

Agent Sassy J: Okay, I can definitely agree on the actually finding a piece to read that isn't slash. I mean, that isn't how the characters were written, was it? I mean, sure, changing some things is cool, but changing that just seems so, wrong. If I were an author and found out people were writing such weird things about the characters I created who aren't like that, I'd be pissed. I mean, I have no problem with it, everyone makes their own decisions, but messing with other peoples characters like that bothers me. Any who, thanks for the review. Glad you like the story. And please, keep reviewing!

Faith-charmer: I don't mind if she joins, just so long as she doesn't like Bianca. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE 'We-HATE-Bianca' CLUB IS WELCOME TO. Yeah, that was for anyone else. I'm dedicating this chapter to Bianca haters, because, yeah. What do you mean, how does this two worlds thing work? I'm confuzzled!

Darkness Amber: Just curious, what do you mean by a Brian/Chris thing?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Piper stared at the little baby in the bed. "Wow, he's ..."

"He's the ugliest kid I've ever seen," Chris stated.

"Hey!" Holly exclaimed. She picked her son up. "Finley is a cutie," She cooed. The baby laughed and clapped his hands.

"Not only is he ugly, he's stupid, too," Wyatt whispered to Chris.

"I heard that!" Holly said. She held the baby close to her chest. "And might I say, you're quite an ugly baby, too."

"After the first month he looked a lot better!" Piper objected.

"I meant Chris," Holly said. "The kid who plays him isn't the best looking. At least he grows up to look ... how do those fan girls put it? Hott."

"I have fan girls?" Chris said with a silly grin. Wyatt whacked him in the arm.

"_Drew_ has fan girls. Not you," He said.

"Sheesh, ruin to the fun," Chris growled.

Wyatt shrugged. "I just want to get home to Kira."

"Kira this, Kira that," Chris mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Who's Kira?" Piper asked nervously.

"Wyatt's _girlfriend_," Chris said, making ridiculous goo-goo eyes at Wyatt.

"Cut it out," Wyatt snapped.

"Don't _you_ have a girlfriend?" Holly asked, interested by the conversation.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Chris said, suddenly very solemn and serious.

"Oh no. Is Bianca -."

"Who?" Chris asked.

"The Assassin witch," Piper said slowly.

Chris shuddered. "You mean that really sleazy girl we vanquished permanently? Wasn't she, like, five years older than me? Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Actually, she was six years older thank you," Wyatt corrected.

"Whatever. Man, she thought the whole world should bow down to her, was bossy and overbearing, and sht."

"Watch your language," Piper said. "There's a small child present."

"Thank you," Holly said, smiling at Piper. Then she looked to Chris. "So you don't even have a girlfriend?"

"Gee, I wonder why," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris snapped.

"Well, the sarcasm has got to stop. No one's going to take you seriously if you don't act it," Wyatt told him.

"Serious is so boring. And it's overrated," Chris said.

"And the burping contests have got to go," Wyatt added.

"If girls can't accept me the way I am, then fine. Who needs them, anyways?" Chris grumbled.

"What about Danielle? I thought you were going to ask her out," Wyatt asked. "You told me you really liked her."

"I am _not_ discussing this in front of them," Chris said, gesturing to Piper and Holly, who had identical looks of amusement on their faces.

"Hello everybody!" Phoebe called in a sing song voice as she stepped through the bedroom door. Or was it Alyssa? Whoever it was was followed by an exact duplicate. They even wore the same clothes – bell bottom blue jeans and a red halter top. They're hair was down and perfectly straight.

"Chris! Wyatt!" The second one exclaimed. She gave them quick hugs, and then looked at Holly and Piper.

"_You're_ Piper," She said, pointing to Piper.

"Gee, how'd you figure it out?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Phoebe took it good naturedly, and replied, "You're not holding the baby. Plus, you're wearing the same clothes you were wearing earlier."

"Let me see the baby, Holly," Alyssa exclaimed.

Holly looked hesitant, and then slowly passed the small child over to Alyssa.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Phoebe exclaimed, running to her duplicate's side. Finley was now staring at them with a confused look on his face.

"What's with the twin thing?" Piper asked, gesturing to their clothes, and hair.

"Isn't it cool? It was Phoebe's idea," Alyssa said.

"Now no one can tell us apart!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes. Except for you can levitate, have premonitions, and are an empath," Chris pointed out.

"Actually, I can only levitate and get premonitions. I still -."

"Haven't gotten empathy back," Alyssa and Phoebe finished together. They burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's with the laugh fest?" Paige asked as she stalked into the room. Next to her was Rose, wearing sunglasses over her eyes, her hair down to cover her face. Paige's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore simple jeans and a white penny shirt, while Rose was dressed in a stylish black dress.

"I hope you have a plan to fix this," Rose grumbled.

"You two not getting along?" Phoebe asked.

"No, she just had a ride over 'a la orbs'," Paige said cheerfully. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Holly's son, Finley," Alyssa explained.

"Hey Rose, take off the sunglasses," Holly suggested.

"I'd rather not," Rose muttered.

"Paige, what did you do?" Piper demanded.

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was that guy at the shop who did it," Paige replied.

"Did what?" Alyssa asked.

Rose groaned, and then pulled the sun glasses off, revealing a giant black eye. Holly burst out laughing. "Let me guess. Shawn, right?" She asked.

Rose nodded miserably.

"I offered to do a spell," Paige said. "But she refuses. The whole thing was sort of my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Alyssa asked. "Rose is the one who totally humiliated him on national TV." (AN: Once again, making this up)

"Yeah, but I dragged her into the shop to grab a map," Paige admitted. "And then when he saw the two of us, he asked which one of us was Rose. I said she was, and he slugged her."

"She deserves it," Holly replied simply.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Chris asked, getting annoyed with them not getting down to business.

"Phoebe, get to work on a spell to take us back. We'll deal with everything else once we're home," Piper declared.

"Come on Alyssa, let's get to work on a spell," Phoebe said.

"Oh, I _always_ wanted to do that," Alyssa replied. The two walked off.

"They're too friendly," Holly acknowledged darkly.

"So when do we get to meet our counterparts?" Wyatt asked.

"Hopefully never," Piper replied.

Wyatt's jaw dropped. "Oh come on, Mom! How come you get to meet yours, and we don't?"

"Because I said so," Piper replied. Then she turned to Holly. "Would you know if there is an occult shop nearby?"

"Of course she'd know. Right Holly?" Shannon asked as she stepped in. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Prue?" Paige finally asked.

"No, Shannon. But Alyssa called me over saying I had to check out her double. Sorry it took me so long to get up here. David had me running around downstairs trying to help him get things organized because Holly took off," Shannon explained.

Rose snorted. "Since when are you and Alyssa on speaking terms?" She asked.

"Since you weren't answering your phone, and Holly's was busy," Shannon answered grumpily as Rose turned a slight shade of pink.

"Someone was out partying _late_ last night. Again," Holly said to Rose.

"Shut up," Rose snapped.

"So why do we need an occult shop?" Shannon asked.

"So I can get some things for a potion," Piper replied.

"Ooh, a potion. We should start cackling, huh Holly?" Shannon said.

"Will you give it a rest?" Holly snapped.

"I'm confused," Rose said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"When we first got the job Shannon and I checked out this occult store to do a little bit of research on the part," Holly explained.

"The guy at the shop scared Holly so bad," Shannon said with a chuckle.

Holly groaned. "He was going on and on about the goddess, and the important phases of the moon and stuff. He was creepy," She said.

"And yet you play a witch on TV," Paige said.

"And yet she has _witches_ from another world standing in her son's _bedroom_," Chris pointed out. Holly looked around, realizing what they said was true, and began to shoo them out.

Shannon laughed. "I'll take you guys over to the shop," She said.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Well if you guys don't need me anymore, I think I'll -," Rose started.

"No way. You're coming with us," Shannon told her. Rose groaned, but followed them to the door.

"Holly!" Someone called, stopping them. Shannon turned around to see David standing there.

"Umm, David, Holly's upstairs," She said.

"She's right here," David said as if Shannon knew nothing. He leaned over to kiss Piper, but she slapped him across the face.

"I'm married!" She exclaimed.

"To our Dad," Chris added under his breath.

David blinked. "What?" Then he noticed the double Rose's. "Did I miss something? Rose, you never mentioned a twin."

"She is _not_ my twin," Rose and Paige said at the same time.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"My cousin from out of town is visiting," Rose said slowly. "And she brought her friend, who happens to look a lot like Holly. Holly's actually upstairs with Finley."

"Oh," David said. He looked at Piper. "I'm so sorry. You look just like my wife."

"Uh, it's okay. It was a mistake," Piper replied with a stiff shrug.

"Can we go now?" Chris asked with annoyance.

"Relax," Wyatt whispered to him.

"Sure. I'll see you guys at the party," David said.

"Yeah, sure," Chris replied dully. Then he started pulling his Mom and Wyatt out of the house.

"Why don't we just orb there?" Paige suggested.

"Because that is _way_ too suspicious," Piper said.

"When we orbed here earlier, the cook almost saw us," Rose pointed out.

"Fine," Paige pointed. "We'll take the car."

"Speaking of cars, Paige, when are you going to get rid of yours? You don't even use it anymore. It's just taking up space in the driveway, and money on nonexistent insurance," Piper said.

"But it's my little green bug! Wyatt, help me out," Paige said.

"Why? Mom's right, it takes up too much space," Wyatt replied.

"Thank you," Piper said.

Rose fidgeted nervously, staring at Shannon's car. "Uh, Shannon? We're not going to have a repeat of last time I was in your car, right?" Rose asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not drunk, am I?" Shannon shot out.

"Just checking," Rose said. She looked across the way, and waved at two guys working in the garden.

Paige rolled her eyes, and whispered to Piper, "And I thought _Phoebe_ was bad. Every cute guy we came across she was waving at and blowing kisses to."

Shannon burst out laughing, and then got into the van.

"I'm confused," Chris said. "If you're a movie star, why do you have a van?"

"My other car's in the shop, and I'm borrowing this from my brother," She explained.

"Why don't you just buy a new one?" Chris countered.

"I don't _want_ a new one," Shannon replied with a little annoyance. "In the car."

**In the Shop**

"Piper, take Rose and Paige to get your stuff. I'll look around with Chris and Wyatt," Shannon said.

"You sound just like Prue," Paige said.

"Oh please," Rose said. "You don't even _know_ Prue."

"Actually, we met her about an hour and a half ago," Chris said.

"Huh?" Rose asked.

"Why don't you try to explain it to her, Aunt Paige? I think I see a really cool amulet," Chris said, before walking off.

"Uh, did that really just happen?" Paige asked. She turned to Piper. "Does that kid, in _any_ future, learn any manners?"

"It doesn't seem that way," Piper muttered angrily. "Alright, gruesome twosome. Let's try and find some ingredients for a potion."

Paige and Rose muttered to each other with annoyance, and then followed after Piper, leaving Wyatt and Shannon alone. Shannon turned to Wyatt.

"What say you and I go visit the keeper?" She suggested.

"Doesn't seem like there's anything better to do," Wyatt replied with a shrug. The two walked off.

Chris turned the corner to the books. There was a man over in the corner with his girlfriend, practically having a make-out session, but Chris chose to ignore him and look through the books. This place was a lot better then the shops in his world. Most of them had a creepy atmosphere to scare little kids. This place had a nice, homey feeling to it.

He picked up one of the books, and started flipping through it. Maybe he could find a book on how to get home.

Halfway through the third book, Chris stopped on a page and stared down at it, reading it through. Here was his answer! Here was the way to get back home! In his excitement, Chris spun around and walked right into the man that had been over at the table. His girlfriend stood behind him.

"Oof!" They both said, taking a step back. Both held their head, after bumping it.

"Sorry," they murmured together. Chris looked over and stared at the man, who was now staring at him. They looked exactly alike, except this man was about an inch taller, and his face seemed a little more matured.

"Uhh, you must be Drew Fuller," Chris finally said.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Uh, Wyatt!" He called. He took a few nervous steps back, and then orbed out of the space, leaving a _very_ confused Drew.

He reappeared right in front of his Mother. "Oh, Mom! I found a way to get home!" He said excitedly, just as Drew rounded the corner, and stared at the group before him in bewilderment. His girlfriend right behind him.


	22. Chappie twentytwo

AN: Thanks to zoned-out, Agent Sassy J, Scullymulder1234, IcantthinkofaFnick, triquetraperson, melodieeidolem, Red-rumm, Alexandra-Halliwell, Chris Drew Lover, Ceres217, ilovedrew88, pyhp, darkdestiney2000, Faith-charmer, and TheShadowWithin

NOTES

Agent Sassy J: Oh, then I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to. I'm just not someone who likes to read that. But I'm sorry if I sounded rather rude

IcantthinkofaFnick: Sorry, I didn't put Wesley in the story. It will be too confusing for me – worst than the last few chapters were. Thanks for the review, though, and I'm glad you like the story

Triquetraperson: Okay, um, I can try to help with that. What about the name's is confusing you? Is it that you don't know who plays who on the show, or …? Oh, thanks for the review

Melodieeidolem: You're not slow. This story _is_ a little confusing. More so then I thought it was, since people are telling me this, but it is confusing. Uh, what didn't you get about the end part? Piper, Paige, Rose McGowen, Shannon Doherty, Chris and Wyatt go to an occult book shop to get ingredients that could be used in a spell. They spilt up, Chris going off on his own to look around; Piper gets stuck with Paige and Rose, while Wyatt and Shannon hang out. While off on his own, Chris finds a book that has a way to get them home, and runs into Drew Fuller and Drew's girlfriend for the week. He gets nervous, and orbs away, now thinking of the good thing he found in the book. Drew – confused – chases after him, where they meet up with Piper, Paige, and Rose. Thanks for the review

Red-rumm: I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult. I want people to keep guessing, but some people tell me not everything should make you keep guessing. Thanks for the review!

Chris Drew Lover: LOL. I'd love to be in that store too. No, they're not going to run into Wes. Sorry.

Ceres217: I know all about that. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to mix the two worlds together, but then I said 'eh, why not? It's worth a shot, right?' Thanks for the review, glad ya like the story

Faith-charmer: I figured you'd like that part. Unfortunately, Drew and the crew aren't going to be sticking around much longer. sigh I'm moving to the end. Not yet! But soon

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Drew!?" Rose asked incredulously. "What are you doing in an occult bookstore?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Drew said slowly. "Rose, what's going on? There's … two of you. And he looks just like me. I think he just … did he just orb?"

"That's what it looked like to me," Drew's girlfriend said.

"Who's she?" Paige asked.

"Err … this is my new girlfriend, Francine," Drew said. "She's a Wiccan."

"Oh. Well this is Paige, Piper, and Chris Halliwell," Rose introduced the others.

Drew blinked. "No really, who are they?"

"Wow, can he get any stupider?" Chris asked. "Why are our counterparts in this world so stupid?"

"Excuse me!" Rose exclaimed.

"Point taken," Paige acknowledged.

"Don't start again, you two," Piper warned. She looked at Drew with a small smile, and then turned to Chris. "You said you found a way to get us home."

"Yeah, it's in this book," Chris said, giving it to her. Piper looked it over, Paige leaning over her shoulder.

"I don't know," Paige said slowly. "It'll just take us to where we left off. I for one am not in the mood to chance getting killed by Cole. Again."

"We fixed that," Chris explained. "Therefore, the potion will take you guys to that same time, but all that stuff wouldn't have happened."

"What about you and Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"It will take us back to the time were we left at. We can use the right potion to get back home," Chris explained.

"Last time you tried that you ended up in the evil world," Paige reminded him.

"You mean the one we went to with Drew, Brian and Alyssa on the show?" Rose piped up.

Drew blinked. "Wait, are you trying to say you believe they're from another world where the characters we play really exist!?" He asked.

"I don't believe it," Rose said. "But Shannon, Holly, and Alyssa are quick to fall for it."

"You said you believed me when we orbed to Holly's place!" Paige growled.

"It could have been a trick," Rose said, crossing her arms.

"Oh geez," Paige said, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"I'm going to go find Wyatt, and tell him we might be on to something," Chris said.

"I think I'm going to follow him," Drew said unsurely. Then he darted after Chris, Francine trailing behind him while Paige and Rose started arguing over witchcraft, and Piper buried her head in her hands. _Somebody, help us_, she thought.

**SHANNON AND WYATT**

"Hey Shannon, how ya doing today?" The shop keeper asked. She was a smiling old woman, her white hair pulled back in a long braid.

"Not much. This is a friend of mine -."

"Wyatt Halliwell," The keeper finished. She grinned at his surprise.

Shannon smiled as well. "Wyatt, Jennie is Gypsy. She has the ability to look into the future by scrying. She probably saw you guys coming here," She explained.

Jennie laughed. "Your friend is here," She said to Shannon.

"Who?" Shannon asked. Jennie simply shook her head and moved down to start working on some things. "That's the thing about Jennie. She tends to be very elusive."

"I didn't expect you to have gypsies in this world," Wyatt admitted. "Or any sort of magic. Is that why you aren't that shocked that we're here?"

"I'm trying to learn to accept things the way they are," Shannon admitted. "Jennie's been helping me with my alcohol problem. It's gotten me into way too much trouble."

Wyatt nodded. "I wonder who she meant when she said a friend of mine was in today. No one I know would come here," Shannon continued.

"Wyatt!" Chris called, running up. Followed quickly behind him were Drew and Francine.

"Well that I wouldn't expect," Wyatt said with amazement as he stared at the two Chris's before him.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" Shannon asked.

"Told you so!" Jennie called from the boxes she was unpacking. Drew glanced at the old gypsy and then back to Shannon.

"You're Shannon Doherty, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep," Shannon said. "What's going on?"

"I found a way back home," Chris said.

"Is this going to work, or is this like Aunt Phoebe's way back home?" Wyatt asked him.

Drew stepped closer to Shannon. "Are they really …?"

"Yep," Shannon replied.

He nodded his head, and then looked at Francine. "Uhh, maybe you should go home and get ready for the party, while I try to figure this out," He said.

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight," Francine said. Then she walked out.

"How did this happen?" Drew asked.

"Actually, it all started when I was attempting to make a vanquishing potion, and Chris orbed in – skipping out on school," Wyatt said disapprovingly as he started to relay the whole story, Piper, Paige and Rose joining in not much later.

**FINLEY'S FIRST BIRTHDAY**

Piper leaned over the balcony into Holly's backyard where a bunch of tables were set up. Then she turned around and looked at the small group before her.

"We don't have long before the birthday begins," She started.

"Do you guys have to go?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe added in a sort of whiny voice.

"Yes, we have to go," Piper replied. "We can't leave Sheila and Daryl watching Chris and Wyatt for too long. What if Leo shows up?"

"We find him and kick his a$?" Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe," Paige said.

"Well something's got to knock some sense into him," Phoebe replied.

"Why don't you get him to reverse time to before he became an avatar?" Drew suggested.

"Didn't you watch that episode? You were in it," Holly snapped. "If he does that, Piper and Phoebe end up dead."

"There's a way to help him," Wyatt said. "After all, you guys did it in our time."

"You're just assuming that," Paige pointed out.

Rose shifted nervously. "Actually, I was looking over the new scripts," She said. "And it mentioned something in it."

"Leave it to Rose to look ahead," Alyssa mumbled.

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

"Well, Cole was an avatar, remember? That's how he created that world," Rose started.

"He was?!" Paige, Piper, and Phoebe exclaimed at the same time Chris and Wyatt said, "Yeah."

Rose blinked, and then continued. "Well we defeated him because he was Balthazar again, and not the 'oh so powerful' Cole."

"So?" Paige asked.

"So on the show we turn Leo back into a whitelighter," Rose said.

"How can we do that?" Piper asked.

"Well, Paige and Brody -." Paige's face turned a light pink at this. "Are in the underworld and find the secret hideout place of the avatars. There they learn that the only way to take avatar powers away from someone is to get the avatars to take it away from them by performing a certain ceremony."

"Can you get to the point?" Paige snapped.

"So the power of three finds out how to do the ceremony, and perform it on Leo," Rose snapped back.

"But we're not avatars," Phoebe pointed out.

"No, but you're the power of three. And with the help of Wyatt, you perform it successfully," Rose finished. (AN: I made all that up, just so you know)

"Okay, get home, find the ceremony, and revoke Leo's powers before he tries to kill us again," Piper said. "Sounds like a plan. Now, let's hit the road."

Everyone said their awkward goodbyes, and then the actor and actresses from this world stepped back inside the house so they wouldn't get caught up in the portal. The witches turned back to look over the balcony.

"Do we have to do it this way?" Paige asked nervously.

"Its how the book says to," Piper said.

Chris twisted the potion in his hand, and then tossed it out and up in the air. The bottle broke on its own and the liquid spread outwards, and began to swirl around in a circular motion.

"Spell," Piper said. The Charmed Ones leaned over and read: "Taken from time and lost in space, take now to where before we came, witches gather and here our plea, send us home and help us flee."

The five were then jerked into the swirling vortex. Seconds later Wyatt and Chris landed alone in the attic.


	23. Chappie Twentythree

AN: Thanks to Faith-charmer, Darkness Amber, IcantthinkofaFnick, ilovedrew88, melodieeidolem, triquetraperson, Magical Princess, Red-rumm, scullymulder1234, Gabwr, Agent Sassy J, C.Charmed24/7, and darkdestiny2000

NOTES:

Ilovedrew88: No, the spell that they used was supposed to take them to where they had been when they used the potion to get there. The guys had used the potion back in 1997. I know, it's confusing, but go with me here. Nothing else was workin.

Agent Sassy J: I'm glad you enjoy the story. The end to the entire story is definitely going to be a twist to the readers, but it's going to take a while to get there. Anyways, did you lose interest in the fics, or the show. Cuz I can see you losing interest in the show. Glad I didn't offend you. I was just feeling kind of bad about that. It's cool to meet an author who won't take that to heart. I mean, you say one wrong thing, and you have everyone getting all defensive. I'll admit, I do it too, but I usually don't have that problem. Thanks for the review, and keep reading!

Top of Form

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"Back where we started from," Chris acknowledged as he took in the small attic of 1997 they'd left over an hour ago. Wyatt nodded his head in agreement.

"This time don't mess it up. We have only one chance to do this right, or we're going to end up repeating this craziness all over again. No answering knocks at doors, no wacky spells to make me younger, no stupid potions sending you to another world, and no potions to summon Aunts from the future, no blabbing that future, no turning evil, and no going to alternate universes where our lives are a _TV_ show," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris muttered. "Got the spell?"

"Yep. Drew said it was the same spell he used on the show to get him from the future to the past," Wyatt explained.

They chanted the spell, and then jumped through the glowing triquatra on the wall. When they came out, they were standing in Piper's office at P3.

"Why doesn't this look good?" Wyatt asked with annoyance.

"Wyatt, do the spell again. NOW!" Chris exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Because there's a fireball hurtling at us," Chris said. Then he pulled Wyatt down to duck. They quickly hid behind the desk.

"I don't get it! Where are we?" Wyatt asked, looking around. He looked at Chris, and saw the look on his face. "Chris, what were you thinking about when we went through that portal?"

"Umm, going home," Chris said weakly.

"No you weren't. What were you thinking of?"

"Just something Drew mentioned about the show," Chris replied.

"Hey, get away from him!" Piper called. Wyatt peered over the top of the desk to see Piper blow up a dark haired woman. There was an older Chris lying on the couch in the office in pain. The woman turned to dust, and the charmed ones walked into the office to check on Chris.

"Bianca!? You wanted to go to see Bianca!?" Wyatt demanded.

"No, no!" Chris exclaimed. "Eww! No, when I was explained to about hero me -."

"Oh boy," Wyatt murmured.

"Drew mentioned that Mom and the Aunts were put under this spell, and I was thinking we could make sure Bianca doesn't cast the spell. That way they'll be able to help Hero me -."

"One, stop referring to him as Hero You. He's not you. You're two different people with two different histories. And two, are you stupid!? We _can't_ mess with the past. Don't you get that?" Wyatt demanded.

"Fine," Chris murmured. The two waited until the whole group had left, and then they got up and faded into the crowd before anyone could see them. They darted outside and into the alleyway.

Wyatt looked around. "Chalk," He called. It orbed into his hand, and he quickly made the drawing. Then he repeated the spell with agitation.

"Let's go." He grabbed his brother's hand and dragged the two of them through the portal.

They came out, surprisingly, in the living room. "Why are we here?" Wyatt asked. "Shouldn't we be in the attic?"

Chris shrugged. "Maybe the spell went wrong," He said; a small smile on his face.

"Well, whatever. As long as we're home again," Wyatt said. He relaxed into the sofa just as there was a loud thump from upstairs.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, running to the stairs. Wyatt jumped up, and looked to the staircase, only catching the back of his mother before she disappeared.

"Why's Aunt Phoebe here?" He asked.

Chris shrugged again. "Don't know," He said.

"Let's go make sure they're okay," Wyatt suggested.

"Why don't you go check? I'll be up in a minute," Chris said distractedly.

"Okay," Wyatt said, before he orbed into the attic. The scene before him was definitely not what he was expecting. He orbed in behind his mother, and gasped when he saw his Aunt Phoebe – younger, his Aunt Paige – entombed in rock, and an older looking Chris, who seemed to resemble Drew very closely.

Chris stopped mid sentence, and stared with shock at Wyatt. "Wyatt!?" He asked. Piper spun around, only to see thin air, Wyatt having orbed back downstairs before anyone else could notice him.

"Chris!" Wyatt bellowed as he appeared in the room. The younger boy was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. "Chris, we have to get out of here."

"Huh?" Chris asked. Seconds later older Chris orbed into the room, and grabbed onto Chris and Wyatt before Piper and Phoebe could see them. Then they orbed out and reappeared in …

"The bathroom?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"Shh!" Older Chris snapped, leaning towards the door and waiting until he heard Phoebe and Piper disappear down the stairs in a rush to find him. Then he spun around and glared hatefully at Wyatt.

"Oh boy," Wyatt said. He took a nervous step backwards. "Look, I'm not the Wyatt you think I am. You see, I'm not -."

"How did you follow me!?" Chris snapped, before sending Wyatt telekinetically flying into the wall. Younger Chris rushed to his side.

"You idiot! Usually you let someone finish their sentence before you throw them into a fricking wall! Wyatt's _good_!" He exclaimed.

Older Chris narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you?" He spat as younger Chris helped Wyatt to his feet.

"Do I _look_ like the Wyatt from your time?" Wyatt snapped.

"He's right. They're both stupid apes, but at least _he's_ not evil," Chris said.

"Look, we know we shouldn't be here -."

Chris looked fiercely at his older brother. "Well if you wouldn't have messed with the spell-."

"I'm not getting started on this again," Wyatt said.

"No, I'm talking about the one you just cast! You said one of the words wrong, and this is where we winded up!" Chris exclaimed.

"How do I know you're not -," Older Chris started.

"A power hungry tyrant?" Wyatt asked. "You don't. I can tell you, though, that you do succeed in your mission, good news for you."

"Bad news?"

"You're still him," Wyatt said, jerking his thumb towards younger Chris.

"Hey!" The teen exclaimed with indignation.

Wyatt looked to older Chris. "Uhh, I know you're going to have some … trouble ahead of you, but you will overcome it."

"You mean you're not going to tell him about -."

"Chris," Wyatt said sharply.

"Or what about -."

"God, you are as bad as Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt grumbled.

"Don't compare me to her! I'm not the one who blabbed to the whole past gang _everything_ she knew about the future," Chris said.

"What!?" Older Chris demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. We fixed it," Wyatt replied quickly. "Look, we just need to get back to our time. Pretend we were never here. Do whatever you have to, to forget and make the sister's forget, but we were never here, understood."

Older Chris considered it, and then with a sigh, nodded. "God, you're younger than me and you can still talk me into doing things."

"Seems some things never change," Chris muttered.

"I didn't drag you into this whole thing," Wyatt shot back.

"Well don't try to say I dragged _you_!" Chris said, raising his voice.

"Let's hurry up and cast the spell," Wyatt said quickly, noticing the worried look Older Chris was giving him. The three orbed into the attic and then they quickly had a glowing triquatra on the wall.

"In," Wyatt said strictly to Chris. "And don't think of anything but going home."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun," Chris muttered.

"And you're wearing thin on my patience, now move."

"I'm moving, I'm moving." Chris jumped into the portal, and Wyatt followed quickly behind him, before calling out a good luck to older Chris.

Wyatt stepped out after Chris. The sun was shining into the window, and the birds were chirping happily outside.

"I think we're home," Wyatt said with relief. He fell back in a chair and looked at Chris. "We did it. We got home."

"Mmm," Chris said distractedly, looking around.

The attic door pushed open, and a little boy raced in, quickly followed by a smaller girl. The two stopped and stared at Chris and Wyatt.

"Daddy? How come yous up here?" The little girl asked. She had very curly blond hair and light freckles dashed across her nose and cheeks. She seemed to be about three. The boy eyed Chris. He appeared to be eight, with the same blond hair as the girl.

"I thought you guys were downstairs," He finally said.

"Uhh …" Wyatt said, staring at them with confusion. Another little boy darted into the room. This one had reddish brown hair, and looked to be five.

The boy tilted his head to the side when looking at the two teens before him, and then said, "Did you mess up a spell?"

"What is yous talking 'bout, Victor?" The little girl asked.

"Come on, Hailey," The blond suggested. "Go play with your toys or something."

The girl frowned, and looked like she was going to throw a tantrum, when Wyatt interrupted.

"Hey, uh, Hailey, why don't you listen to him?"

"Okay Daddy," She said. Then she skipped out of the room.

The boy known as Victor stepped forward. "Are you really from the past?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. What year is it?" Wyatt asked.

"2030," The blond replied.

"Then yes, we're from the past," Chris said. Wyatt glanced at him.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He asked.

"Oh come on, Wy. I think you could wait a few minutes before seeing Kira again. Besides, it's the future," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, one that we might end up changing," Wyatt said. "We can't know about these kids."

"Why not? Mom knew about me," Chris said.

"She was pregnant with you! Chris, when are you going to grow up and take responsibility!?" Wyatt demanded.

"Maybe we should get Grandpa," Victor suggested.

"No, Daddy said Grandpa needs to rest after the attack," The other boy whispered back.

"Chris, how are you going to be able to take care of yourself when you're alone in the world? Mom, Dad and I won't always be there for you!" Wyatt said, his voice growing louder.

"Uh oh. Michael, you better go get somebody before they start arguing really badly," Victor said.

"No, I'll stay here. You go get Dad and Uncle Chris," The blond – Michael – replied.

"Fine," Victor said. He orbed off and Michael turned to Chris and Wyatt.

"You guys should be getting back to your own time before the older you guys find out," Michael said. "You'll get yelled at really badly."

"Thanks for the hint, uh …"

"Michael," Michael filled in.

"Yeah, thanks for the hint, Michael," Wyatt finished.

"Draw the triquatra," Chris said.

"Do you want to be eaten by dinosaurs?" Wyatt asked.

_How'd he know that was one of my biggest fears_? Chris asked himself. "No," He said swiftly, and quickly fell quiet. They cast the spell and jumped through just as older Chris and Wyatt orbed into the attic.

"What's this all about?" Older Chris asked Michael.

"Victor said something about Chris and I coming from the past," Older Wyatt said. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, Dad," He replied. Then he walked away, leaving a confused Older Wyatt and Older Chris behind.

**2020**

The two stepped out of the portal, and looked around.


	24. Chappie twentyfour

AN: Thanks to meenyrocks, ilovedrew88, melodieeidolem, scullymulder1234, Chris Drew Lover

NOTES:

Meenyrocks: Glad ya like it. I'm not sure I like how confusing it is, as of late, but mostly everyone gets it. I could probably get spoilers, but I usually don't like to look at them unless I find out something's in there that I have to know about. I can email you the website that has them, though. Count your blessing, they're totally messing up this season, and it sucks. I think it's going to be the last one. Yeah, I did make Rose out to be a mean person, but it just sort of happened. I think I changed everyone's personality for that, but oh well. Thanks for the review!

ilovedrew88: Ah, that whole dinosaur thing is gonna make a lot more sense later on, but that's beside the point. Glad you're still reading this. Thanks for the review!

Melodieeidolem and Christ Drew Lover: Read and see. Thanks for the review!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

_The two stepped out of the portal, and looked around._

For a split second the attic seemed normal, and then something seemed to rush through everything, including the boys, and the attic was different. All the boys could do was stare in surprise.

"Wyatt, what happened to the attic?" Chris asked with horror.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied.

"Didn't we just come from a great future? This isn't our time," Chris said.

"Then what time is it, Chris!?" Wyatt snapped, looking around the attic which was pretty much in shambles. One part of the roof was missing, and a few feet ahead there was a hole.

Someone orbed into the room in front of them. The person formed into a dirty Paige, holding the hand of a little girl, followed quickly by a teenager.

"We've got to get out of here," the teenager said. "Mom's in a bad mood again," The teenager said, taking the younger girl's hand.

"Head to Brody's. He'll keep you guys safe for now," Paige said.

The older girl nodded, and then orbed out of the room.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris said. The older woman spun around, and eyed Chris warily.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Chris," Chris said. "Your nephew."

"I don't _have_ a nephew," Paige sneered.

"Who were those girls?" Wyatt demanded.

"My daughter, Patricia," Paige said. "And my niece, Melinda."

"We don't have any relatives named Melinda. Or Patricia," Chris stated.

"And I don't know you," Paige snapped with annoyance.

"Paige, you're our Aunt!" Chris exclaimed. "Our parents are Piper and Leo Halliwell."

"Impossible. Piper and Leo only had Melinda," Paige said.

"What!? We just came from the future, and we were there. Everything was perfect. How did it get like this?" Chris demanded.

"Chris, relax. There has to be a good explanation for this," Wyatt said. Somebody orbed into the room, and Piper and Leo appeared.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Chris, that's not Mom," Wyatt said with fear. He pulled Chris back to him as Piper turned and looked at them.

"I'll deal with you two later," She said. Then turned back to Paige. Piper was dressed in tight black pants, black high heeled boots, and a zip up red shirt unzipped rather low. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Leo was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was gelled up.

"Piper," Paige said, standing up straight.

"You're the last one left, Paige," Piper said. "Join us. We can rule it all together. You, me, Leo, Patricia and Melinda."

"No!" Paige said. "I won't let you near Melinda. Or Patricia."

"She's our daughter," Leo growled. "You can't keep her from us forever."

"She's keeping herself away from you. She wants nothing to _do_ with you!"

Leo's hand shot out, and electricity began to be pumped through Paige's body. She doubled over and let out a small cry.

"Stop running, Paige!" Piper screamed.

"This isn't right. None of this is right!" Chris exclaimed. He flung his hand out, but his powers weren't working. "What?"

"Our powers go first," Wyatt whispered. "Then our bodies. We don't exist, Chris."

"No!" Chris cried. He ran forward and knocked Leo to the ground.

Wyatt went to Paige, and helped her up. "Orb out of here, now," He said.

Paige eyed him warily, and then orbed away.

"Damn it!" Piper exclaimed. She blew off part of the roof in anger. "What did you have to do that for!?"

"You were going to kill her. She's your sister," Chris said. Leo grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the remaining wall.

"Son of a bitch, Chris!" Piper exclaimed.

Chris sat up with a groan, Wyatt pulling him to his feet. "You know who I am?" He asked.

Piper cackled, and then looked at Leo who had a dark grin on his face. "Of course we know who you are. We've seen your pictures."

"I don't understand," Wyatt said.

Piper held out her hand, and a ratty old book bag appeared in a dark mist in her hand. She tossed it to the boys, and Chris opened it up.

"This is my back pack," He said with confusion.

Realization dawned on Wyatt's face. "The one you left in 1997."

Chris's jaw dropped. "But, how could it change the future so much like this?" He asked.

Wyatt tried to put his hand on Chris's shoulder, but it went right through. Quickly he hid it behind his back before anyone could see.

"Seeing as in a few minutes, you'll disappear completely, I'll tell you," Piper said.

"A demon known as Serfa found it when he went to attack us. He was a Grethnic demon and used the backpack information for the future. They turned us first, fortunately. We didn't let on for a long time, but then we killed Phoebe when she refused to turn. Prue joined with us, but unfortunately, she wasn't a very good demon and had to be eliminated. Then there was Paige. We didn't find out about her until the source decided that she was a threat," Leo said.

"Actually, we found out about her before we disposed of Prue. There was a risk of reuniting the Charmed Ones. If Paige received all of her powers, then there's a high chance Prue would have turned back. Prue turns back, I turn back."

"It was unacceptable," Leo explained.

"Unfortunately, Paige has been able to avoid us quit well, and took our daughter, Melinda, from us to raise her _good_," Piper spat.

"You see, by changing the future, you destroyed yourselves," Leo said. "And now you're almost gone."

Wyatt looked down to see how see through he was. He looked to Chris with a look of panic.

Chris swallowed hard. "But we've been all through time, and the events were all the same," He said.

Piper snickered. "Nasty little thing time travel is, isn't it? Nothing would change until you were in your rightful time," She explained.

"Chris, you need to get that back pack," Wyatt whispered softly. Chris shook his head. "Yes, you're still solid."

"What are you whispering about? There's no way you can fix this," Leo said. Then he and Piper laughed.

"We'll find Paige again, baby. Next time we'll make sure she dies," Piper whispered to Leo.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Leo answered. And then they started kissing heavily.

"While they're distracted. Do it, Chris!"

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"Save the future, you save me," Wyatt explained.

Chris looked hesitant, then nodded. Wyatt got up, and ran away, leaving Chris to sink into the shadows.

"God dammit!" Piper cursed. She and Leo turned to dart after him, leaving Chris alone in the attic. He rushed to the wall and took a piece of chalk out of his pocket. Quickly tracing the triquatra on the wall, he stepped back.

"What was the spell?!" He suddenly exclaimed in terror. Leo appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Chris quickly recited the spell, and jumped through the portal, Leo grabbing onto his ankle and following him in.

The portal closed up as Piper stepped into the attic. "He's gone!" She announced cheerfully. "Disappeared into thin … air. Leo!?"

END

Want the sequel? Let me know!!!! I've gotten five chapters written already. Oh, and did anyone catch the foreshadowing of this in the last chapter?


	25. End Notes

Okay, thanks to ALL of my readers. Even those who never reviewed.

Firstly it's going to be a little while until the sequel comes out, because my brother got PO'd at me and deleted it. This was like, five minutes ago, so I'm going to have to start it all over again, Grr. I hadseven chapters done and everything! Brothers suck. Anyways …

Secondly, the reason I ended it where I did was because there were too many chapters, I was getting confused, you were getting confused, ECT. I would have had them going around in more times, but my brain was short circuiting, and I had other ideas that I wanted to go on. Mostly I ended it there because I'm going to take another angle with this. Plus, it seemed like the perfect place to end. Now I get to start a new. Yay!

Lastly, Wyatt faded away before Chris did because Wyatt was born before Chris. And since Chris escaped into time, the effects of the future won't make him disappear since he isn't there yet. Unfortunately, the same is going to go for Evil Leo. What did ya think of that whole 'Leo following Chris' thing? I was hoping that would be a good twist.

The plot for the next one is basically following Chris trying to retrieve the back pack, which goes in the wrong direction very quickly. Some things he will encounter are fist fights in the old west, beasts of history, and maybe he'll even encounter Leo as a kid. This story is going to explore with the less recent past where as the first one was pretty much the Charmed seasons themselves. I think that's it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and will enjoy the next one just as much. THANKS!


End file.
